El sueño de una vida
by Riku Lupin
Summary: ¡Cap 11! AU - Harry/Draco - En la fiesta de "no año nuevo" de Slytherin... ¿Harry tendrá su oportunidad?
1. Introducción

Bonjour! Otra historia mía… inspirada, esta vez, por un e-mail!

Lo sé lo sé… horrible, pero así es. Era un escrito que ya me había impresionado la primera vez que lo había leído, pero lo había borrado de mi cabeza completamente, pero lo volví a recibir y al leerlo… no pude evitar-lo. Abrí un documento de Word y escribí la mini-introducción de esta historia.

La he hecho con todo mi corazón y en muchos trozos me he inspirado en como me he sentido yo en ciertos momentos… no lo hago nunca, pero quería probarlo, ver si funcionaba meter un poco de una misma a las historias para hacerlas más buenas, más creíbles, no sé… más "algo".

La palabra maaaaas repetida de esta historia, aviso ya con antelación, es "amor", pero es que realmente es la historia de los pensamientos de una persona que realmente creía en el amor y este le ha dado un tortazo en toda la cara… por decirlo de algún modo.

Es (me parece que lo llaman así) un universo alternativo… es decir que no sigue la historia original de Harry Potter… pero tiene muchas similitudes! Así que es un "poco" más original que las que hago, aunque sigue siendo la misma pareja de siempre (Harry/Draco) y sigue siendo romántica a matar… no estoy hecha para la originalidad… es sencillita como todas mis historias, sin grandes misterios ni sorpresas inesperadas (creo)…

Espero que os guste y que me dejéis comentarios sobre ella! Y siguiendo mi política actual, la historia que publico ahora ya la tengo terminada… así que si tenéis sugerencias las tendréis que dar rápido, porque actualizaré bastante rápido (capítulo por semana). Disfrutad por favor! XD

**Nota:** buuf! Esto lo escribí hace tiempo… así que desmiento lo dicho. Paso de mi política (no aguanto las ganas de publicar lo que llevo de fic) y la empiezo a publicar sin que este terminada… (ni tan siquiera tengo pensado muy bien lo que haré!)

**ADVERTÉNCIA:** esto es **slash**! Es decir, relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este tipo de historias ya puedes darte el piro… porque acepto las críticas (hasta las malas) pero las de homofóbicos no!

Decir también que los personajes no me pertenecen (la mayoría) sino que son de J.K.Rowling, aunque esta vez no utilizo su marco de historia! Jejeje!

Y ahora sí… os dejo con la introducción! Byby!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**El sueño de una vida**

_Introducción_

No os a ocurrido nunca que cuando más buscas una cosa no la encuentras? En cambio, cuando la dejas de buscar… plaf! Ahí está.

Pues a mí si.

Me ocurrió el año en que cumpliría dieciocho años. Yo, hasta los diecisiete había creído tanto en el "amor" que hasta dolía, creía en esa persona "especial" para cada uno, distinta a las demás, solo para ti, solo por ti. Esa persona que te querría del mismo modo y con la misma intensidad con la que tú la querías. Ese "alguien" que al saber que te corresponde ya nada más te importa, sigues viendo a las mismas chicas guapas por la calle pero ya no te interesan, les falta algo, un punto de sal, no son "ella", no son tu pareja, no son la chica que hace que tu corazón se acelere por el simple hecho de que se ha sentado cerca de ti o porque a apartado su precioso cabello con un sube movimiento de su perfecta muñeca… no son tu chica, la persona hecha para ti, a tu medida, aquella quien contiene todo lo que consideras bello, perfecto, y a la vez tiene todo aquello que te saca de quicio al verlo simplemente.

El verano más caluroso que recuerdo haber pasado, justamente en el día de mi aniversario, cuando cumplí diecisiete años, mi novia (desde hacia más o menos un año), aquella persona en quien había puesto toda mi confianza, todo mi corazón, me dejó. Me dejó por mi mejor amigo.

Y me destrozó.

Nunca se lo pude reprochar, los dos siguieron siendo mis amigos… pero durante mucho tiempo algo en mi había muerto, algo en mí ya no estaba y daba ya por hecho que nunca volvería. Ya no creía en el amor. El amor no significaba nada para mí, el amor era sinónimo de dolor, sufrimiento y traición. De destrucción, desolación y melancolía.

El amor ya no era lo mismo, abrí los ojos a lo que creía que era la realidad, la auténtica realidad.

Un mundo cruel y sin sentido aparente. Un mundo gobernado por el azar y hecho para destrozar a los corazones soñadores, inocentes, vividores y felices. Vivía en un lugar oscuro, gobernado por la más pura, negra y profunda oscuridad, recubierta con una capa de falsedad.

El mundo para mí era un simple teatro.

Mi mundo ya no tenia sentido, giraba entorno a la nada. Yo era simplemente una máscara de frivolidad y sonrisa permanente, como el más triste payaso obligado ha hacer creer a la gente que es feliz y que lleva la felicidad consigo. Obligado a mostrarse fuerte, esperanzado, todo lo contrario a como me sentía. Obligado a callar sus lagrimas y sus lamentos a través de su maquillaje y de su nariz roja.

Fue la peor época de mi vida, era una espina que tenía ya clavada desde muy pequeño y todo aquello me lo recordó, abrió las puertas a mis peores temores. Abrió la caja de Pandora, aquella que necesita ser abierta para poder así verla, aceptarla, superarla y cerrarla para siempre.

Me sentía inútil, solo y desesperado. No podía hablar con nadie sobre aquello, no les podía estropear a ellos sus momentos de felicidad. Aunque me hubieran hecho muchísimo daño eran mis amigos y les quería a pesar de todo, por su apoyo, ayuda y confianza demostradas en tiempos pasados y futuros.

Estaba completamente perdido, sin saber a donde ir ni a quien recurrir…

Pero alguien me ayudó. Más bien alguien me salvó, me rescató.

Y volví a creer en el amor.

Ésta es mi historia… y la de mi salvador.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Como veis es una mini mini mini introducción (creo que me he superado… es más largo mi comentario que la introducción en sí…). En el próximo capítulo se verá el marco de la historia y todo eso…

Realmente espero que os guste y que no os decepcione demasiado… (tengo pesadillas en que veo un montón de e-mails en mi bandeja de entrada lleno de insultos y barbaridades sobre mis fics…).

Nos vemos! Y espero vuestros comentarios! (reviews! vivo por ellos…)

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	2. Hogar, dulce hogar

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS!**

Hola! Aquí estoy para responder a vuestros maravillosos y queridos comentarios! (soy muy pelota, verdad? Jajaja!)

**Lara:** deseo concedido! Aquí tienes el primer capítulo de esta historia! Espero que te siga gustando! Suerte y gracias por dejarme un review!

**Cerdo Volador:** jajaja! Si que era corto… pero ya conoces mis historias! Van aumentando de tamaño capítulo a capítulo! Jeje! Aquí tienes un poco más para que te vayas introduciendo en la historia! Gracias por tu review! (como siempre… muaks! Te quiero por ello!) suerte!

**Elian:** tienes tooda la razón! Estos trastos solo sirven para patearlos! Pero bueno, ya ves que he podido actualizar antes de lo esperado! (una oportunidad que no he querido desaprovechar!). Espero que este capítulo también te guste! Gracias por leerme! (bueno, no a mi, sino a mis fics! XP). Suerte!

Y hasta aquí por hoy! Muchas gracias a vosotros tres por haberme dejado un review en esta historia! Espero seguir viéndoos por aquí! Besos!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bueeenas! Aquí empieza la verdadera historia… primer capítulo servido! Espero que lo disfrutéis (como costumbre que estoy adquiriendo, no será un capítulo muy largo (o eso espero…), para ser sinceros tampoco será un "gran" capítulo).

Este capítulo (y tal vez el próximo, aún no le sé) serán de introducción, de marco de la historia, para ponerse en el ambiente. Como la historia es diferente a la de Harry Potter el "mago" tengo que explicar más cosas… no se si me explico (por dios! Que vocabulario más extenso que tengo! ¬¬).

Ya veis que no hago ni caso a mi nota puesta hace nada… pero por lo menos, cada martes, publicaré algo (tengo que cumplir alguna cosa de las que dije… no?)

Y ahora si, os dejo con el capítulo!

Nos leemos! ;)

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**El sueño de una vida**

**Capítulo 1:** _Hogar, dulce hogar_

Ahora soy feliz. Tengo mi propia familia. Tengo todo lo que necesito y más. Tengo personas que me quieren y que yo les correspondo, personas que confían en mi, personas que me necesitan como yo las necesito a ellas.

Por fin tengo un verdadero lugar al que llamar hogar, algo que nunca había tenido antes, nunca.

Hasta los diecisiete años había sido un chico muy normal. Había vivido en un orfanato desde que tenía memoria y nunca había conocido a mis padres, pero era algo que tenía superado o eso creía. Cuando era un niño las monjas del orfanato me contaban que mis padres habían muerto en un trágico accidente de coche donde yo también iba a bordo, y que a causa de éste mis padres habían muerto y yo había heredado mi cicatriz en la frente, que poco a poco, con el tiempo, fue borrándose de mi frente hasta que desapareció por completo, el último de los recuerdos de mis padres que tenía hasta ese momento se esfumó.

Al cumplir los once años, y por culpa de una visita inesperada de mis "tíos", las monjas me contaron toda la verdad de la historia. Mis padres no habían muerto en un accidente de coche sino que habían sido asesinados por el hombre más despiadado conocido hasta el momento, un tal Tom Riddle, y que la señal que tenía en la frente (que ya casi no se veía en esos momentos) no había sido a causa de un cristal de una de las ventanas del coche al estrellarse contra el ficticio árbol… sino de la marca característica que llevaba gravada la pistola de Riddle en la chapa de esta, con la que mataba a todas sus víctimas… yo era la única persona que le había visto la cara y había sobrevivido, aunque ya no la recordara.

Como iba diciendo, mis tíos vinieron a hacerme una visita de cortesía… hasta ese momento no sabía que me quedaba alguna familia y también fue la última vez que les vi.

Según el testamento de mis padres, a los once años heredaría toda la fortuna de los Potter y podría hacer uso de ella cuando quisiera y como quisiera (más tarde me enteré que todo había sido una apuesta de mi padre con uno de sus amigos de la infancia…). Mis tíos y su asqueroso y seboso hijo solo habían venido a intentar quitarme el legado de mis padres…

Solo al verles entrar en la sala de visitas, donde yo hacia una hora que los esperaba, vestido con la mejor ropa que tenía y peinado (si es que se podía peinar mi pelo), supe que no eran lo que yo consideraba "buenas personas". Mi tío era grande, gordo, con la cara más redonda que había visto en mi vida (hasta que vi la de mi primo) y con unos horribles pelos rizados y cortos. Mi tía, en cambio, era todo lo contrario. Era muy pero que muy flaca, alta y con la cara muy alargada, demasiado alargada, y parecía asqueada con todo lo que la rodeaba. Mi primo, Duddley si no recuerdo mal, era como una caricatura de su padre de joven y al entrar ya iba quejándose de todo…

Con la poca conversación que mantuve con ellos descubrí que eran unas personas egoístas, maleducadas, materialistas y crueles hasta cierto punto, la verdad es que no me causaron muy buena impresión…

Como decía, nunca más los vi, pero desde ese momento mi situación cambió un poco. No quise irme del orfanato, donde iba a ir? Pero ahora tenía dinero para poder comprarme ropa, juegos, balones, libros, etc. y pagar al mes cierta cantidad de dinero al orfanato para mejorar la vida de la gente en él, tanto para las monjas como para los niños que había ahí, supongo que en esos momentos ya tenía esa "vena salvadora y caritativa" que tanto le molesta a él…

La verdad es que mi vida en el orfanato no fue mala. Nunca me relacioné mucho con los chicos que ahí vivían, la verdad es que estaba bastante marginado… pero hasta cierto punto era por voluntad propia. Las monjas eran buenas con todos los niños, incluido yo, y a parte de la madre superiora que daba más miedo que cualquier persona que haya conocido, todas eran buenas, al fin y al cabo eran monjas, que cabía esperar sino?

A parte del hecho de que era muy cerrado, era un chico alegre y "demasiado" amable, siempre me metía en problemas por defender justamente a los niños con los que se metían los "gamberros" del orfanato y acababa recibiendo por todas bandas… tal vez este era uno de los motivos de mis pocos "amigos" que tuve en mi estancia allí…

Mi mejor amigo allí era un chico llamado Jonathan William's, quien sus padres realmente murieron en un accidente de coche y también había heredado una suma considerable de dinero… hoy en día aún es amigo mío. No éramos los típicos amigos de que siempre iban juntos a todas partes, jugando, metiéndose en líos… más bien era que cuando uno necesitaba al otro siempre estaba allí, podíamos contar el uno con el otro simplemente por necesidad, por cualquier cosa o situación, la verdad es que las monjas decían que parecíamos una pareja de amigos ancianos… que se encuentran una vez por semana para consolarse y contarse historietas sobre sus nietos… La verdad es que en esos tiempos no lo entendía y tampoco me preocupaba por comprenderlo.

Jumper (el mote que yo mismo le había puesto) era el más estudioso de los dos, el científico más específicamente. Le gustaba leer libros sobre fenómenos atmosféricos, química, física, hasta de matemáticas y ecología (biología), en cambio yo era más el "artista" y filósofo, él siempre llevaba encima una calculadora y una libreta donde apuntaba hechos que quería investigar y yo en cambio una grabadora y otra libreta donde hacía bocetos y escribía cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera.

Justamente el día que yo cumplía doce años, Jumper se marchó del orfanato… lo había adoptado una familia, no supe de él hasta unos años más tarde.

Los siguientes años no fueron muy buenos. Haber perdido a Jumper hacía que aún estuviera más solo, me aislaba de los demás y muchos días ni tan siquiera tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama. Tenía ya la edad suficiente para entender mi situación, y al verme solo, sin familia ni amigos, sin vivencias ni un lugar al que llamar "hogar", me hacía sentir triste, deprimido y melancólico hacia algo que nunca había tenido…

Pero el verano en que iba a cumplir mis dieciséis años ocurrió lo que mi corazón había deseado siempre pero ya había perdido totalmente la esperanza.

Encontré a mi "familia".

Ese verano se presentó un viejo con aspecto bastante gracioso diciendo que quería "adoptarme". Era alto y transmitía un no sé qué que hacía que todo el mundo le guardara respeto… era Albus Dumbledore.

Como iba diciendo, me sacó de allí y me llevó a su "casa", que era el famoso y prestigioso internado llamado Hogwarts, donde solo los hijos de poderosos y jóvenes mentes sin igual lograban ingresar. Él era el director del centro.

Allí pasé el mejor verano de mi vida (hasta ese momento). Conocí a un montón de profesores que tal vez tendría o no (porque sí, iría a estudiar allí). También me explicaron muchas cosas de mis padres! Porque Albus no me había adoptado porque sí, sino porque hacía ya años que me buscaban por toda Inglaterra para encontrarme, había sido amigo íntimo de mis padres y en estos días yo lo considero como mi abuelo.

Allí también conocí a amigos de la infancia de ellos, que también habían estudiado allí cuando Dumbledore era un simple profesor de filosofía, pero ya te contaré sobre ellos más adelante…

Era un lugar maravilloso, lleno de campos, edificios y hasta tenía un lago y un bosque! Estaba bastante apartado de la "civilización" (por así decirlo), pero tenían su propio tren para ir y venir a Londres y a un pueblecito muy acogedor llamado Hogsmeade (NA: lo he buscado y todo!) donde los alumnos de instituto y los universitarios podían ir todos los domingos! Lo puedes creer?

Mi vida dio tal giro que me costó un poco acostumbrarme a tanta atención y "lujos", pero lo mejor llegó al inicio del curso, con la llegada de todos los estudiantes… con la llegada de aquellos que serian mis "amigos", mis "enemigos".

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! De otro capítulo!

Como veis no me desvío demasiado del marco del mundo de J.K.Rowling, pero pronto veréis como algunas cosas cambian… y otras no.

Si mientras leéis mi historia necesitáis alguna aclaración no dudéis en pedirla, estaré encantada de responderos (soy la primera en reconocer que no soy una maravilla escribiendo… ¬¬).

Espero que os esté gustando mi historia y en el próximo capítulo conoceremos a más personajes! … A cuales? … dentro de poco (espero) lo sabréis!

Gracias por leerme y nos vemos! Dejad reviews! (vuelvo a decir que vivo por ellos!)

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	3. Mostrando un recuerdo

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS!**

Hola! Bienvenidos otra vez a este fic… Agradezco muchísimo vuestros comentarios y aquí va mi respuesta a ellos! Gracias por vuestro apoyo!

**Lara:** bueno… tendrás que esperarte un poco más para el inicio de las clases! Pero prometo que no tanto como esta vez! Este capítulo es más bien explicatorio… pero espero que por eso no dejes la historia! El siguiente chap. será mejor! Me alegra de que te esté gustando el fic y gracias por dejarme un review!

**mauleta:** espero que así sea… Pues si, tienes razón, siempre son ese par… pero los adoro! Y lo estoy intentando… (tengo un Remus/Sirius comenzado y casi acabado, un Harry/Severus en inicio, dos Fred/George en mente (me he vuelto completamente loca ya, verdad?), dos Ron/Blaise también en mente… a demás tengo tres historias más de Harry/Draco medio comenzadas… súmale todas las historias que tengo por terminar y meterme ya en un psiquiátrico… arrrg!). Yo también quiero mucho a Draco! Pero es mío! Solo mío vale! Jajaja! Gracias por tu comentario! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo que es una mi piiii pero el siguiente estará mejor…

**Klaria:** vaya… contundente review! Aquí tienes la continuación!

**Elian:** si… mi ordenador es una mierda… pero como ves no hago ni caso a mis normas… actualizo cuando puedo y tan rápido como me lo permiten… snif snif! Gracias por dejarme un review y aquí tienes otro chap., que no es una maravilla pero (como he repetido ya no se cuantas veces) prometo que el próximo ya es mejor! Nos vemos!

Y hasta aquí los reviews que recibí! Gracias por vuestro apoyo! Espero seguir viéndoos por aquí!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola! Segundo chap. de esta historia… aaaah… (suspiro).

La llegada del curso se a retrasado un poquito para aclarar algunas dudas de cómo es el nuevo "Hogwarts", aunque hay otras que tendréis que esperar un poco más… como el ¿habrá aún esa rivalidad entre casas? ¿habrá casas? Muajajaja!

Ya tengo decidido un final para esta historia! Y es, completamente (y mira que es raro en mis historias) inesperado! Jajaja! Si alguien lo acierta le aseguro que le daré algún tipo de premio por su logro, porque estoy completamente segura que es imprevisible! (le haría toda una historia para él o algo así… aunque eso no es un premio sino más bien una tortura jajaja!).

A demás, ya tengo pensada una segunda parte de la historia! Muajajaja! Y ni siquiera tengo pensado como irá esta… (Quién lo entiende? Porque yo no, la verdad). Intentaré dejar algunas pistas durante la historia, pero es algo realmente difícil… a ver si me sale bien! XP

**NOTA:** Se que posiblemente (bueno, seguro) en Inglaterra el sistema educacional no es el mismo que en España (donde yo vivo y estudio, o aún menos de Catalunya, que ya es un poco diferente al español), pero, sintiéndolo mucho, voy a contar mi historia con mi funcionamiento, por eso mismo lo explico un poco… Eso sí, la clase de lengua no pondré que es "español" sino "inglés", pero ya me entendéis, verdad? tened paciencia y dejando claro esto espero no recibir quejas demasiado fuertes… gracias!

Dejando todo esto aclarado (tenía muuuchas ganas de fardar de mi ingenio! Jejeje! Es broma!) os dejo con este segundo capítulo! A ver que os parece… Veremos sobretodo al colegio y conoceremos algunos profesores…!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**El sueño de una vida**

**Capítulo 2:** _Mostrando un recuerdo_

Cuando llegas a un lugar nuevo, inesperado más bien, te emocionas, ríes y hasta llegas a llorar de tu estupor. Recuerdas como era el "antes" y piensas en como será el "después". Imaginas lo que te podrá ocurrir en ese lugar y a cuantas personas llegarás a encontrar. Sueñas en cuentos preciosos para poder a la vez contar al despertar…

¿Y cuando tu sueño se vuelve realidad?

…

Os contaré como era, o más bien, como funcionaba exactamente el colegio Hogwarts…

El director, mi abuelo más bien (como ya he dicho antes), estaba un poco… mmm… ¿cómo decirlo?... ¿loco?

No… más bien de ideas realmente estrafalarias.

Era un millonario viejo y melancólico que había perdido a toda su familia, mujer, hijos y hasta nietos, a manos del mismo asesinó que mató a mis padres y que ahora ya debe estar pudriéndose en la prisión estatal…

Al encontrarse con que no sabía que hacer con todo ese dinero solo se le ocurrió utilizarlo para cumplir el sueño de su difunta esposa… Una profesora de pies a cabeza frustrada por los métodos clasicistas y hasta a veces poco efectivos de la enseñanza inglesa…

Esa mujer soñaba con un colegio donde no solo los niños, jóvenes o pre-adultos estudiarían… no meros centros de dictar y copiar, anotar y memorizar… sino en un lugar donde los chicos realmente aprendieran, disfrutando y viviendo, compartiendo sus vidas con la gente que allí también fuera…

Y no solo un lugar donde estudiaras durante una etapa de tu vida y luego te marcharas… sino un lugar donde pudieras crecer, madurar y hasta envejecer si así lo quisieras…

Esa mujer quería construir un hogar para aquel que lo deseara. Una casa de letras, de ciencias y de artes. Un lugar donde tanto niños, jóvenes y adultos convivieran y aprendieran unos de otros.

Y Dafne Dumbledore me dio aquello que siempre quise, un lugar donde poder dejar de soñar.

Pero con lo que no contaba Dafne es que Albus nunca había brillado por ser un hombre de ideas muy "normales", así que con la clara idea de cumplir su sueño, hacerlo realidad, aunque fuera lo último que consiguiera, mandó a hacer ese recinto.

Después de años de frustración y papeleos para el hombre y sus inseparables e incansables jóvenes ayudantes (que más tarde serían los primeros profesores) consiguieron todos los permisos y el lugar "ideal" para llevarlo a cabo. Según le había contado años más tarde, sus padres también habían ayudado al principio antes de morir a manos del mismo hombre que se llevó a toda su familia…

Compró hectáreas y más hectáreas de campo, hasta el bosque y el lago mencionado antes, donde también había un enorme castillo que nunca quiso destruir y que aún ahora sigue en pie. Y empezaron con las obras…

Al cabo de unos tres o cuatro años más (y aún a insistencias del nuevo "director"), el colegio estaba terminado y apunto para recibir a sus alumnos.

Aún cuando no estaba terminado había ido cogiendo prestigio, ya que conocían la identidad del que sería su director y muchos de sus profesores eran famosos por sus logros o por su dinero, así que muchos ricos quisieron enviar a sus hijos, pero Dumbledore dejó claro que aceptarían a todo aquel que demostrara valerlo, dando igual su clase social, alta, mediana o baja. Tanto daba de donde fueras si valías para entrar.

Había cientos de patios en él, interiores, exteriores o de los alrededores, pero el más conocido y por donde empezaré la "visita" era el central. Un enorme jardín verde con arbustos bajos lleno extrañas y exóticas flores, rodeado de árboles que formaban un circule delimitando la plaza. En el centro de esta había una fuente blanca de mármol preciosa alzada en honor a todas aquellas personas muertas por las cuales se había construido el colegio.

De ella salían todo tipo de caminos que, al cabo de un tiempo, puede recordar por fin cada uno a donde iba.

El edificio que más cerca estaba del enorme jardín era el que iba destinado a los niños de preescolar, aunque más bien lo podríamos llamar mini-castillo, ya que era una re-construcción del castillo original (que estaba más lejos) pero a tamaño reducido. Pintado de un llamativo color rojo y con dibujos en la pared hechos por cientos de niños que habían pasado por la escuela… Infantiles soles, lunas, estrellas, árboles, casas, ríos, montañas,… La puerta era enorme y de un azul marino, extrañamente graciosa ya que al lado había una igual pero pequeñita donde solo cabían los niños que ahí se alojaban.

Era realmente hermoso ver los días de fiesta a niños correteando por el parque…

Ah! Y al lado del "castillo rojo" había una gran casa blanca donde iban los niños que aún no tenían edad suficiente para ir al preescolar. Era más bien la guardería de los hijos de los profesores o de alumnos que aún estudiaban allí.

Un laberinto de caminos y unos cuantos campos o jardines más lejos se encontraba el edificio de primaria. Tenía forma de medio círculo y era realmente enorme. De un azul cielo bonito y relajante que combinaba a la perfección con el lago que se encontraba unos metros más allá. Allí se alojaban niños que tenían de 6 a 12 años, así que había sitio para salir a pasear, a montar en bici, a probar sus primeros ciclomotores en carreteras, eso si, controladas, pequeñas tiendas donde cualquier niño puede saciar su necesidad de dulce o diversión…

Lo que cualquier niño de esa edad necesitaba.

Era un edificio que realmente me gustó desde un principio. Transmitía inocencia, paz, alegría y sobretodo diversión, algo que nunca tuve realmente a esa edad. Era un bonito lugar para ir a olvidarte de tus preocupaciones y, sobretodo, para ir al precioso lago que ahí había…

La verdad es que para que os lo imaginarais mejor habrías de pensar que la escuela es un gran círculo que dentro del él tiene más y más círculos. El más pequeño, el del interior, la plaza principal. Un poco más lejos la guardería y preescolar. Más lejos, ocupando un gran medio círculo, el edificio de primaria.

A partir de allí todo se volvía un poco menos regular… al lado contrario del circulo que medio formaba la escuela primaria había un enorme bosque donde muchos alumnos de bachillerato o ya de cursos universitarios iban a hacer muchas prácticas, sobretodo de biología y esas cosas…

En el siguiente arco había un seguido de edificios comunicados entre sí por puentes de un color naranja chillón. Los siete edificios donde se cursaba secundaria, conocido como los "siete enanitos".

Cada uno tenía uno de los colores del arco iris y estaban ordenados cromáticamente. Se hace evidente la locura del director…

Tres de los edificios iban destinados para dar clases, rojo, anaranjado y amarillo. El siguiente era un enorme gimnasio que tenía hasta piscina, que le tocaba el color verde. A continuación venía el azul, el laboratorio de ciencias, donde los locos por las explosiones empezaban sus experimentos…

Finalmente el turno del edificio de la biblioteca, de color añil… lugar donde mi amigo y yo evitábamos acercarnos cada vez que íbamos con Hermione si queríamos conseguir hacer otra cosa que estar entre libros y más libros…

Y por último el edificio violeta, el de ocio, el preferido por muchos de los estudiantes de esos cuatro cursos. Donde adolescentes de 12 a 16 años iban a divertirse y a entretenerse con todo lo que ese edificio daba.

Ahora tocaba bachillerato, pero este ya no guardaba ninguna "comunicación" directa con sus respectivos edificios.

Había cuatro edificios principales. El de ciencias, un edificio blanco y con ventanas metalizadas en la zona norte; el de letras, en la zona sur y representado por un edificio de ladrillo marrón muy bohemio; el de arte al oeste, de un color parecido al granate pero ahogado y con toques de pintura y dibujos en las partes adecuadas; y finalmente, en la zona este, el edificio de ciencias sociales o más bien conocido como la de "empresariales".

Entre estos cuatro edificios había jardines, "mini-bosques", campos, edificios secundarios (como el de los laboratorios, otro gimnasio, otra biblioteca, una zona especial de entrenamiento y cultivo de animales y plantas, etc.),… todo comunicado por una serie de caminos donde se podía transitar tanto a pie como a ruedas, y todo aquel que no tuviera un vehículo propio por el cual transportarse había una serie de autobuses disponibles que tenían horarios especiales para hacer posible cualquier tipo de viaje a cualquier hora.

Después de estos ya solo quedaban los edificios empleados para la gente que cursaba carreras universitarias allí, pero los edificios estaban tan desperdigados y mezclados que no tiene mucho sentido intentar explicarlo…

Eso si, ya completamente a las afueras, había el enorme castillo que había allí (y delicadamente movido para que cupieran todas las instalaciones), y en torno a él había todas las residencias donde tanto alumnos como profesores dormían.

He de decir que cuando llegué estuve mucho tiempo desorientado y sin saber muy bien a donde ir. Había escogido cursar el bachillerato de letras, ya que me apasionaba el escribir, aunque el dibujo también me gustaba… pero preferí esa opción, así que al llegar al primer profesor que me presentaron fue a Remus Lupin que impartía filosofía en los cursos de bachillerato.

Me contó muchas cosas de mis padres, como se conocieron, como se enamoraron… todas esas cosas. Y me emocioné al saber que eran amigos íntimos de la escuela (otro internado al que habían ido); en consecuencia me presentaron al profesor de economía, que aunque no lo tuviera como profesor me llevé una gran sorpresa al descubrir que era mi padrino. Tenía un padrino llamado Sirius Black, una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca.

Mientras que Remus me pareció un hombre tranquilo, comprensivo y con una apariencia extremadamente delicada, piel pálida, rubio miel y unos impresionantes ojos dorados, Sirius me pareció un hombre divertido y alocado, un poco arrogante a veces, y transmitía una fuerza desconocida para él hasta en ese momento. Era sumamente atractivo, un cabello oscuro (extrañamente azulado a veces) y unos profundos y oscuros ojos azules que te atravesaban si lo mirabas fijamente. Intimidaba pero no de una forma mala, sino más bien inquietante.

No como la miradaza del profesor Snape… profesor de química y enemigo del apellido Potter como me había contado Sirius un poco más tarde después de conocerlo. Ese hombre destilaba veneno con su mirada, era también muy pálido, con el cabello negro que combinaban a la perfección con sus dos ojos donde no podías distinguir entre el iris y la pupila… tardé años en superar todas sus barreras y ganarme su cariño. Suerte que no lo tuve como profesor…

Días más tarde, comida a comida, fui conociendo a más profesores, tanto de bachillerato como profesores de primaria, secundaría, incluso de parvularios y universitarios. Fueron momentos divertidos llenos de recuerdos de mis padres, donde cada persona que conocía iba poniendo su granito de arena para que yo pudiera formar una imagen clara de cómo eran ellos…

Se que cuando muere alguien acostumbras a idealizarlo, a solo recordar sus cualidades buenas y hasta a veces exagerarlas, pero no me importaba. Sabía que algunas cosas de las que me contaba Sirius no eran "exactamente" ciertas, pero tenía a Snape para equilibrara un poco la balanza…

Cuando solo faltaban un par de días para que el curso iniciara y el recinto se llenara de gente, me enseñaron lo que sería mi habitación. La compartiría con alguien y aún no sabía quien…

Mi vida cambiaría aún más en dos días y yo solo podía estar de una forma… nerviosismo.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Buuuf… se que este capítulo no dice mucho y que es mucho rollo y explicación… pero quería explicar mi visión de mi "Hogwarts" para no liar a la gente cuando explicara alguna escena futura en algún lugar en él…

Prometo que en el próximo habrá más "acción"… quiero decir que ya iremos al asunto y explicaré la historia… por eso intentaré publicarlo dentro de no mucho, para que no me matéis por este pésimo capítulo… snif! En el próximo capítulo haré pasar toooodo el primer año de Harry a velocidad luz… qué os parece? Jajaja! (bueno, o esa es la intención…)

Os habréis dado cuenta que siempre pongo una pequeña introducción en cada capítulo… lo aclaro por si alguien no entiende que pinta "eso" allí… XP!

Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo chap.! -- **HACIENDO Y DESHACIENDO --**

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	4. Haciendo y deshaciendo

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS!**

Hola… ya vuelvo ya vuelvo! Otro capítulo de la historia… quien lo diría eh! Bueno, aquí dejo mis respuestas a vuestros reviews! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y comentarios!

**manini:** hola! Me alegra de que te gusten mis fics! (me he puesto colorada y todo!) Un Blaise/Harry… mmm… no me lo había planteado nunca hasta ahora… pero me han entrado ganas después de habérmelo dicho! Tal vez haga uno… si… por que no? Aunque eso si, puede que tarde una eternidad en publicarlo y seguramente será un one-shot (lo siento, aún soy demasiado devota a los Harry/Draco y Ron/Blaise como para hacerlo de varios chaps… XP). Gracias por tu review! Nos leemos!

**mauleta:** como que tuyo! Nada de eso! Draco es mío mío mío! (ejem! Ya he tenido más de una vez esta discusión y no la quiero volver a tener… ¬¬) Jajaja! Te he traumado con lo de las clases eh! Pues te aguantas, porque yo hace como una semana que me estoy muriendo por esto… Empiezo el 12, pero como soy catalana y los catalanes tenemos tantas ganas de trabajar… (si, claro, nota aquí mi sarcasmo, aunque ya lo debes saber tu también… aunque eres demasiado joven para sufrir por esto… XP) Durante segundo tenemos de entregar el "treball de recerca" (sabes de que te hablo, verdad?) y tenía que ir al colegio para empezar a hablar con el profesor y empezar con ello… (NOOOO!). Te equivocaste esta vez! Muajajaja! No soy tan previsible, verdad? Ya veras ya… Cuando hablo de final me refiero a final final, el último parágrafo de la historia será la sorpresa… muajajaja! El fic de Remus/Sirius lo tengo casi casi listo! (sii!) y si… se lo que es el incesto… por eso digo que ya estoy completamente perdida… me leí unas cuantas historias de estos dos y me encantaron! No puedo evitarlo… me vinieron las ideas de golpe! (es culpa de mi mente enferma y retorcida!) Bueno, y el Harry/Severus es porque, en parte, los encuentro monos a los dos… (aunque prefiero a Harry con Draco! Eso que quede claro!). No he podido actualizar antes porque no estaba en casa… lo siento! No me mates! Y sigue dejando reviews! (los necesito para vivir! XP).

PD: lees fics de Lucius y Draco? Eso aún no he podido… aunque no creo que tarde demasiado al ritmo que voy… XP!

PD2: cacho respuesta que te he dejado! XDDD!

**pawy: **mmm… gracias (creo)! Corto pero contundente (como muchos otros). Espero que este capítulo también quieras que siga! XP

**Cerdo Volador:** hola chica! Psicodélico? En serio? A mi también me gusta "mi" Hogwarts… no se, por lo menos en mi mente es bonito… XP! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo donde ya pasan más cosas! Gracias por otro review tuyo! Nos leemos! (y trabaja tu también! Lenta… XP!)

Y ya esta… estas son mis respuestas a vuestros comentarios! Gracias otra vez a todos lo que os tomáis tiempo para decirme que os parecen mis historias y también gracias a aquellos que simplemente las leéis… nos leemos!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola hola! Ya estamos en el tercer capítulo de la historia! (increíble para mi, os lo juro, esta historia no la tenía muy clara pero últimamente no paran de llegarme ideas respecto a esta… XP)

Y por fin el inicio de curso! Hay gente que ya me decía que me dejara de cuentos y empezara con la acción… (gotita tipo anime resbalando por mi cabeza) Deseo concedido! Empieza realmente la historia ya? Jajaja!

Bueno, este capítulo irá del primer año de Harry en el internado Hogwarts, no es muy conciso ni detallado, ya que no es un año que nos interese demasiado… Lo importante e interesante llega en el segundo… muajajaja! Aunque claro, también hay cosas en este año… Pero bueno, que me callo ya y os dejo con el capítulo!

Disfrutadlo tanto como podáis y dejadme algún comentario, si? XP

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**El sueño de una vida**

**Capítulo 3:** _Haciendo y deshaciendo_

¿Por qué hay gente que dice que no debemos fiarnos de las primeras impresiones? Alguien me dijo algo así hace ya tiempo…

¿Por qué hay gente que te cae bien o mal simplemente "porque si"? ¿Por qué a veces confiamos más en un desconocido que con una persona que conocemos?

Por miedo. Miedo de tomar nuestras propias decisiones y al equivocarnos no encontrar culpable. Miedo al rechazo o a la ignorancia…

Conocí a personas muy pronto, otras más tarde. ¿Qué habría cambiado si las que conocí en un "antes" las hubiera conocido en un "después"?

…

Mis nervios para el inicio del curso ya habían sido olvidados a la semana de este haber empezado. Mi compañero de cuarto era muy amable, simpático y a veces un poco loco.

Venía de una familia numerosa, tenía ni más ni menos que seis hermanos! Bueno, cinco hermanos y una hermana más bien. Era el sexto chico de la familia. La niña era un año más pequeña que él, así que cursaba el último curso de secundaria y "vivía" con los de su "edad".

Todos eran pelirrojos y pecosos, con la piel bastante clara. Los dos mayores, Bill y Charlie, ya habían terminado sus carreras universitarias y ya estaban trabajando en lo suyo. Charlie era el encargado de "criaturas peligrosas" de un zoológico, Bill trabajaba en un banco, en la seguridad de este. Percy cursaba ya segundo o tercero de abogacía. Luego estaban los gemelos, Fred y George, que no habían querido seguir estudiando y que tenían su propia tiende de bromas (al conocerlos entendí el porqué de una tienda así), pero curiosamente seguían en el "campus", ya que la tienda estaba en el edificio de ocio de secundaria (si, el violeta). Después estaba Ron, mi compañero de cuarto, que estudiaba el bachillerato científico (NA: si si! Lo he puesto en el científico! Si tengo tiempo o ganas ya explicaré más sobre ello… muajajaja!), aunque no se los tomaba demasiado en serio… Finalmente quedaba Ginny, la chica de la familia, que cursaba 4º de secundaria y estaba bastante mosca por tener a sus dos hermanos gemelos tan cerca…

Eran todos muy similares a lo que se refiere a aspecto, lo que más les diferenciaba era el color de sus ojos o la complexión de su cuerpo.

Ron tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules y era alto y bastante flaco, aunque gracias a sus entrenamientos de baloncesto no demasiado.

El pelirrojo, nada más conocerlo, le cayó bien. Era muy simpático y siempre le hacía reír. Aunque cursaban bachilleratos distintos siguieron siendo amigos. Él le presentó a Hermione, una amiga de la infancia. En esos tiempos era muy estudiosa y no se preocupaba demasiado por su aspecto, aunque más que antes según le contó su nuevo amigo. Era un poco más baja que yo (nunca he sobresalido por ser demasiado alto…) y tenía el pelo enmarañado, no era ni liso ni rizado, y fue algo que encontré adorable.

Tenía una mirada firme e inteligente. Ella estudiaba ciencias sociales porque quería ser abogada en un futuro próximo, aunque hacía clases extras de química y biología porque decía que era importante para la vida de abogado… ella sabrá por qué, yo aún no lo entiendo…

Nos entendimos a la perfección desde un principio, los tres éramos inseparables, hasta que empecé a salir con Hermione. Me había gustado desde un principio y Ron siempre me había dicho que no le gustaba, que la consideraba hasta como una hermana, así que me decidí un día a pedírselo, y ella aceptó todo colorada.

Durante dos meses Ron se comportó realmente extraño, no quería venir con nosotros y cuando yo, ya en el cuarto, le preguntaba por qué, el solo me decía que era para no estorbar, que quería dejarnos estar solos para disfrutar.

La verdad es que lo pasé bastante mal. Lo echaba de menos y tenía la sensación de que algo no estaba bien allí… Pero me concentré en disfrutar con Hermione y a entrenar fuerte para el equipo de béisbol, porque si, había entrado en ese equipo y según el entrenador, Sirius, era muy bueno… Era lanzador aunque también era buen golpeador y en recepción también iba bien. Según me contó Sirius mi padre también había jugado en su escuela pasada y eso me motivó aún más a practicarlo. Me encantaba y hacía que olvidara mis problemas con todo.

Porque aunque todo me iba bastante bien no me acostumbraba del todo a que la gente supiera quien era y comentara cosas de mí cada vez que salía a divertirme o a dar una vuelta… todos querían conocer a Potter, el misterioso "nieto" del multimillonario y director del colegio… Era bastante molesto.

También me sirvió de mucho cuando lo de Ron…

La verdad es que Hermione y yo siempre conectamos, pero no de esa forma… Ahora que lo pienso éramos más como un par de amigos saliendo juntos y no una pareja… pero era la primera vez que conocía a una chica y que me llevaba bien con ella, así que supongo que confundí términos… pero fue y es una persona muy importante para mi y en esa época la quería con todo mi corazón.

Al tercer mes de estar saliendo con ella Ron cambió de pronto. Volvió a salir con nosotros y a ser el de siempre conmigo y con Hermione. Y me alegré muchísimo por ello, mucho.

Ron es también una persona muy importante para mi y nunca olvidaré lo bien que se portó conmigo sin importarle quien era, cual era mi nombre ni de quien era o no hijo…

Me contó muchas más cosas del colegio que Albus había decidido no "hacer". Como por ejemplo que el colegio tenía una tradición bastante… "peculiar".

Durante las clases ganabas puntos que hasta mes después del inicio de estas no descubrí para que servían. Se ve que todo era una especie de competición entre residencias. Me explicaré.

Ya comenté que había diferentes sitios donde los alumnos y profesores dormían, pues bien, estas estaban divididas en cuatro. Al norte "gryffindor", la casa de los leones, la de Ron, Hermione y mía. Al sur, "slytherin", el eterno rival de gryffindor, las serpientes. Al este los "ravenclaws", hábiles e inteligente águilas. Y al oeste los amables y complacientes "hufflepuffs", los tejones.

Así pues estas cuatro residencias competían para ganar la "copa de las casas", algo que encontré sumamente divertido pero sin ningún sentido… pero se ve que la gente se lo tomaba muy en serio (Ron odiaba a los slytherins aún sin conocerlos…).

Pero también contaban puntos los partidos ganados de cada "casa". Como ya dije yo estaba en el equipo de béisbol de gryffindor y Ron en el de baloncesto. A parte de estos dos deportes también había competiciones de fútbol, rugby, tenis y voleibol. Aunque en verano también se celebraba una competición de natación y remo en el lago, pero estas eran simplemente "lúdicas" (por decirlo de algún modo).

La verdad es que yo no conocía a demasiados slytherins, en mi bachillerato solo había un par que tomaban las mismas clases que yo pero eran bastante reservados, así que tampoco no me metía demasiado en ello, solo cuando se trataba de algún partido…

Tampoco al salir con Ron y Hermione me fijé demasiado en ello, no había nada que los distinguiera así que nunca le di demasiada importancia… Con aquellos que me relacionaba eran gente de mi misma residencia, así que eran todos gryffindors…

Pero era algo habitual, según me contó un día Hermione, ya que durante las clases no te dedicas a intentar hacer amigos y cuando más tiempo libre tienes es cuando estas dentro de la residencia…

"Gryffindor", como ya dije antes, estaba en la zona norte. Era un seguido de edificios colocados en círculo, de ladrillo oscuro y ventanas de madera y separados por pequeñas calles. El sitio transmitía calidez y en medio de este había una plaza (NA: como no) pero que más bien parecía un parque. Era un bonito sitio por el que pasear con un pequeño estanque en medio de este y un puente blanco que lo atravesaba.

Era un buen sitio al que llamar "hogar".

Un día, sentado en un blanco banco de allí, junto a Hermione, le pregunté como decidía la gente a que zona ir si no conocían aún el lugar ni a la gente. Esta me contesto que uno mismo no lo decide, sino que, sin saber como, lo decidía el profesorado junto al director.

Fue un año tranquilo y sin ningún sobresalto (a parte del gran cambio, claro). Yo dedicaba mi mayor tiempo a estudiar, a entrenar o a estar con mis compañeros, Ron o Hermione. Caí en una dulce monotonía.

Consideraba que era mi "deber" no buscarme demasiados problemas, ya que yo estaba allí gracias a la amabilidad de Albus y de los antiguos amigos de mis padres, así que era como mi forma de agradecerles haberme sacado del orfanato. También estudiaba mucho por ellos, fui uno de los mejores de mi curso.

Seguía escribiendo y dibujando de tanto en tanto, pero casi no tuve tiempo durante el curso (entre clases, entrenamientos y salidas). Empecé a escribir en serio después de que ocurriera "eso"… en el verano…

Aunque si hubo algunos momentos "especiales" durante este. Como por ejemplo la excursión que hicimos a un museo de historia y arte en Londres. Era la primera vez que iba a uno y me encantó. También cuando fuimos a la biblioteca nacional…

Ron me decía que estaba loco si me gustaba ir a museos y bibliotecas (creo que tenía miedo de que me volviera como Hermione), yo simplemente reía y me encogía de hombros cuando me lo decía. Él nunca entendería que para mi todo aquello era nuevo, y era lo que me gustaba.

También cuando un fin de semana Albus, Sirius, Remus y, para mi sorpresa, Snape vinieron a verme y me llevaron de visita al orfanato. Me emocioné muchísimo al volver a ver a las que habían sido mis "madres" durante años y algunos de los niños con los que había crecido… Hasta me alegré de ver a la Madre Superiora, y eso ya es decir mucho.

Pero mi vida, mi monotonía nueva, empezó a tambalearse a los dos meses de terminar el curso…

Algo andaba mal y yo lo había notado, pero seguramente preferí ignorarlo para no complicarme las cosas. Era como aquello que dicen: _ojos que no ven corazón que no siente_… (NA: o algo así… XP)

Pero la realidad era solamente una y me golpeó como si de un bate de acero se tratara cuando faltaban un par de semanas para que fuera mi cumpleaños.

Ese verano también me había quedado en Hogwarts, total, yo no tenía otra casa a donde ir… ese era mi hogar y lo fue durante muchos más años…

Como resultado casi no pude ver a Ron ni a Hermione, y mientras lo mío se enfriaba lo suyo se calentaba, por decirlo de algún modo.

Cuando empezaron a llegar los exámenes finales de curso tanto Hermione como yo nos concentramos en ellos, estudiando duro e intentando sacar las mejores notas. Ron era un poco pasota respecto a ese tema, pero también estudió lo suyo.

En definitiva, cuando llegó el verano Hermione y yo no estábamos demasiado… unidos. Yo no quise preocuparme demasiado por eso porque creía que durante el verano podríamos hablar, "reconciliarnos" de algún modo, hablar más, quedar, irnos conociendo… Pero no fue así, todo lo contrario. Cada vez que la llamaba para quedar ella vacilaba y se disculpaba constantemente, en definitiva, que me dejaba plantado. No nos veíamos y además no tenía casi noticias de Ron…

Empecé a preocuparme de verdad a inicios de agosto. Eso no era normal y no lo podía seguir ignorando por siempre… así que me decidí a abordar el tema… Cuando me soltaron la "bomba".

Dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida y las cuales quería muchísimo, mi mejor amigo y mi novia, se habían enamorado.

…

Y mi "nuevo e ideal mundo" se desmoronó.

Y mi corazón se rompió como si de un frágil y transparente espejo se tratara, cayendo silenciosa y lentamente hasta llegar al frío y oscuro suelo...

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Fiiiin del capítulo! Bueno… también a habido explicación pero ya han pasado más cosas… todo un año más bien! Jojojo!

Y Harry? Míralo, pobrecito, como lo dejo en este capítulo… snif snif! No se si os a ocurrido nunca algo así… a mi si y aunque parezca una reacción exagerada, aunque no lo parezca, es algo que cuesta mucho superar… Aunque nadie se de cuenta de ello.

A partir del próximo ya habrá más detalles de todo… pero este año no me interesaba demasiado sino que era más bien una especie de introducción a lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora, para entender mejor el estado de Harry y su comportamiento…

De acuerdo… se que no es exactamente tooodo un año el que estuvieron Harry y Hermione juntos, pero casi casi. Más bien lo que quería decir anteriormente es que habían estado juntos un curso… pero no os pasa que contáis los años por cursos que hacéis? Yo si, así que siento tanta confusión (aunque han pasado parte del verano aún saliendo, con problemas pero saliendo).

Y se que la relación que relato de estos dos no parece muy intima ni nada por el estilo, pero era de ese tipos de relación de confianza y tranquilidad. Cuando estas a gusto con una persona y puedes estar horas y horas con ella leyendo simplemente un libro cada uno… De esas que no necesitas muchas cosas para que te parezca perfecta… sabéis a cuales me refiero?

Espero que os haya gustado el chap. y en el próximo ya tendremos a Draco en acción! (ya era hora, no?)

Gracias a todos los que hayáis leído el capítulo y, se que no lo pido mucho (o si), dejadme un review! Vivo por leer vuestros comentarios!

**NOTA:** no puede actualizar antes porque estaba de mini-vacaciones para terminar de disfrutar antes de la vuelta al cole… NOOOO! Snif snif!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	5. Confianza

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Solo diré… Que lo mío es imperdonable.

Hace siglos que no actualizo este fic, pero es que no tengo tiempo para nada…

Así que espero que me disculpéis y disfrutéis este nuevo capítulo. A partir de ahora intentaré ser más constante, lo juro (aunque ahora me llegan los exámenes y… bueno, en fin u.u).

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**El sueño de una vida**

**Capítulo 4:** _Confianza_

Cuando a uno le traicionan puede reaccionar de muchas maneras distintas. Enfadándose, alejándose, deprimiéndose, culpando a los demás o culpándose a si mismo,…

Pero una cosa si que hace, se aísla, siente como si ya no pudiera confiar en nadie más en su vida, y si uno no es fuerte, puede que nunca logre superarlo…

Necesitas a un alguien que sea capaz de destrozarte, que sea capaz de reconstruirte.

Pero tú ya no confías, tú ya no crees en nada…

…

Los días que faltaban para el nuevo comienzo de las clases fueron lentos, muy lentos para mí. Tenía preocupado a todo el profesorado del colegio (Snape disimulaba) por mi estado "ausente". Siempre me había mostrado alegre, agradecido, algo reservado, eso si, pero siempre sonreía a los demás con amabilidad y gratitud. Pero esos días no. No los recuerdo con mucha claridad, tengo algunas lagunas de tiempo y recuerdo que dormí mucho. Todo tenía menos color y a pesar de estar en verano recuerdo que todos los días estaba nublado (o así lo recuerdo yo).

Ron y Hermione, desde ese fatídico día de agosto, no se habían puesto en contacto conmigo. Eso me dolía aún más. Cuando me lo dijeron aguanté las ganas de gritar, de incluso llorar, les sonreí de la mejor manera que supe y les deseé que fueran felices juntos, que lo mío y Hermione ya hacía tiempo que no iba bien y que, si estaban enamorados, sería una tontería que yo me interpusiera en algo así perdiéndoles en el acto. Ellos me miraron con algo de sorpresa y preocupados, pero me dieron las gracias y después de pasear juntos un rato más por los terrenos del colegio se marcharon juntos tomados de la mano.

La verdad es que pensé que tampoco me había afectado tanto, pero al llegar a mi cuarto, antes de ir a dormir, al estirarme boca arriba encima de la cama, empecé a llorar sin saber exactamente por qué. Me sentía abandonado, muy solo y abandonado, y recordé el como me sentía cuando de pequeño empecé a entender, cuando estaba en el orfanato, que mis padres no estaban, que nunca vendrían a por mí. Abandonado. O cuando Jumper se fue, dejándome solo otra vez. Abandonado.

Durante tres días tal vez dormí solo unos quince minutos. La semana siguiente dormí unas 20 horas al día.

Sirius intentaba distraerme haciendo que entrenara un poco cada día (cosa que así lograba también que saliera de la habitación y hiciera algo más que dormir – bueno, estar tendido en la cama) mientras Remus les observaba desde las gradas del campo, animándoles. Incluso algún día vi a Snape por allí… Ahora, viendo la paciencia que tuvieron conmigo, les agradezco enormemente lo que hicieron y los quiero más aún por ello.

Lo mejor que me ocurrió durante esos días fue de que me enteré (aún me sorprende ahora que no me diera cuenta, y aún sigo sin entender el cómo se aguantan uno al otro con lo mal que se llevaban, se llevan y se llevarán) de que… ¡¡Sirius y Severus estaban saliendo!! ¡Y desde sus tiempos en el instituto!

Me lo contó Remus cuando, un día, al entrar al comedor los vi discutiendo acaloradamente y le pregunté al que iba a mi lado (había venido a buscarme a la habitación y me había arrastrado hasta allí) por qué se llevaban tan mal, si era solo por las rivalidades que había entre las casas (Sirius era entrenador de béisbol de los gryffindors, Snape de slytherin del mismo deporte). Remus se echó a reír divertido y me dijo que esos dos se llevaban muy bien, pero lo único que ocurría es que eran demasiado vergonzosos, eso y orgullosos.

"Si supieras como se juntaron… ¡jijiji!"

Le respondí enseguida con un "¡Cuéntame! ¡¡Cuéntame!!" muy emocionado. Supongo que, al verme por primera vez en semanas ya tan emocionado, por algo decidió que, tal vez así, me animaría un poco más. Y la verdad es que me ayudó algo… Más bien en entender algo.

** FLASH BACK ** (NA: si ha esto se lo considera como tal…)

James corría tan rápido como sus piernecillas de niño de ocho años le permitían. Huía aterrado del perro que le habían regalado a su mejor amigo para su cumpleaños ese año… Hacía un par de meses aún era un cachorrillo adorable que podía incluso cargar y levantar unos centímetros al aire para luego recogerlo… Pero ahora era una enorme bola de pelo negro monstruosa y extrañamente enorme que tenía la extraña obsesión de tirarse encima de todo aquello que se le cruzara…

Y James había tenido el desacierto de ser él quien lo hiciera esa vez.

Giró a la derecha cuando se encontró en un cruce y miró por encima de su hombro para comprobar que el perro seguía allí… Sí, seguía allí. Siguió corriendo lo que a él le parecieron horas pero que en realidad fueron, seguramente, unos cinco minutos hasta que se topó con un niño que no conocía. El perro estaba alarmantemente cerca y James tuvo una de sus ideas instantáneas y que solo lograban salvarlo a él… Se detuvo abruptamente delante del niño (que parecía de su edad) asustándolo un poco y, al "sentir" al perro ya rozando casi su espalda empujó al chico hacia delante haciendo que el perro cayera sobre éste y no sobre él.

Mirándolo en el suelo y sonriendo traviesamente James le dijo un: "Gracias por todo amigo" y se fue de allí corriendo, dejando al otro solo con el perro encima "atacándolo".

Así es como James conoció a Severus Snape, y donde empezó su odio irracional del segundo por el primero…

Tal vez no parezca algo relevante, pero años después, en el instituto, lo sería.

Allí, ambos, volvieron a coincidir. Snape (Severus) no había olvidado la cara de ese niño maléfico y, al ver a "Potter" cruzar una de las puertas (de las dos que había) de su aula lo reconoció enseguida. A pesar de los años ese maldito niño seguía siendo igual… Esos ojos, ese pelo revuelto y esa sonrisa de suficiencia y "diablillo" seguían intactos, como si los años no hubieran pasado (y la madurez no hubiera hecho acto de presencia).

El chico (convirtiéndose en hombre) de ojos negros se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el asiento y fue directo a él, sin tan siquiera prestar atención al resto de la gente que había en la clase ni a los dos chicos que acompañaban a su "agresor". Se puso delante de él y, sin decir nada, le pegó un puñetazo.

James, que no se lo esperaba, cayó al suelo y, mientras se tocaba la mejilla que había recibido el golpe y notaba como un poco de sangre brotaba del labio, gritó un nada educado "¡¿Qué coño haces?!" que oyó, muy seguramente, todo estudiante, profesor y empleado del colegio.

El ahora nuevo agresor, unos cinco segundos después de dar ese merecido (en su opinión) golpe, sintió como alguien lo sujetaba impidiéndole otro acercamiento al chico. Era uno de los que acompañaban a ese "monstruo" (a partir de ese momento labio-partido) que al ver tal escena hizo lo que siempre hacía… Salir en su defensa.

.- Te lo mereces – escupió como veneno Severus. James seguía mirándole sorprendido y ahora más que nunca. Pero de pronto recordó algo que...

.- Oye… ¿no te pareces al chico que…?

.- ¿Qué dejaste que un enorme perro lo arrollara sin conocerlo y sin venir a cuento solo por salvarte? Sí. – respondió frío.

.- Iba a decir el que me trae las pizzas a casa, pero… - se encogió de hombros y Severus ardió por dentro. ¡Era un descarado! ¡Un gilipollas más bien! - ¿No estás exagerando un poco por tal cosa?

.- ¡Y tú que sabrás! – el que lo sujetaba hizo más fuerte su agarre al notar sus ganas de tirarse encima de su amigo. Snape, por primera vez, enfocó la vista en él (y decidió ignorar algo que se le pasó por la cabeza) - ¡Y tú! ¡Suéltame! ¡No pintas nada aquí!

.- Es mi mejor amigo – respondió sin dar a entender nada más. Ni con intención de decir nada más.

.- Sí, - dijo James con una sonrisa en la boca que Severus quiso borrar de su rostro a puntapiés – y era el dueño del perro, que por cierto, no volvimos a ver desde ese día.

Sirius (que era el amigo en cuestión – lógicamente) y Severus, de pronto, se volvieron a mirar ambos con cara de sorprendidos. Poco tardó el oji-azul en mirarlo con cierta desconfianza (la perdida de ese perro le había sentado fatal) y el otro a mirarlo con rabia también.

Ahora Snape tenía a dos personas a las que odiar… James-gilipollas-Potter y Sirius-me-creo-muy-guay-Black.

Pasó un año y en el colegio era bien conocida la relación de odio irracional que se tenían esos tres, aunque siempre la veían algo injusta por ser dos contra uno… Pero James y Sirius se hacían querer (cada cual en su clase) por sus bromas y sus ocurrencias, así que terminaban decantando su "favoritismo" hacia ellos.

Eso había provocado cierta marginación hacia el personaje de Severus Snape, que, al contrario de esos dos, era serio, de lengua venenosa y veloz y que siempre vestía de negro.

A los únicos que se les veía con Severus eran, seguramente, Lily Evans, una chica bastante popular pero que ignoraba tales cosas, simpática y lista, que le acompañaba porque decía que sentía una extraña fascinación por su historia y cuyo único crimen (en opinión del chico) era que fuera la novia de Potter, y Remus Lupin, que por extraño que pareciera, era otro amigo de Potter y Black.

Aunque un día (NA: como no), a mediados de abril, las cosas empezaron a cambiar…

El último timbre del día había sonado y, siendo las dos del mediodía, todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo de las clases para ir a comer a sus casas o a donde fuera con sus amigos para luego disfrutar la tarde tanto como pudieran. Severus, al salir de la suya, tuvo la desgracia de tropezarse con el impresentable de Black, así que, a partir de ese momento, mantuvieron una discusión acalorada a pesar de seguir andando, ir hasta sus taquillas y dejar (o coger) los libros, bajar las escaleras y salir afuera… Siempre habían tenido esa extraña habilidad de "compenetración" como decía Remus en varias ocasiones.

Ese día Severus llevaba peor humor de lo habitual y todo había sido por un mal presentimiento que lo perseguía hora tras hora después de haber roto un vaso por la mañana al beberse el "zumo matutino" que su madre siempre le obligaba a beber.

Y, al observar la puerta del patio donde finalizaba el instituto y empezaba el "mundo exterior", supo el por qué de tal mar estar…

Corrió como un loco dejando con las palabras en la boca a Sirius (que seguía a su lado hablando con él) y se dirigió corriendo hacia ésta y se puso hablar con un rubio desconocido que allí esperaba.

Sirius vio como Snape le gritaba unas cuantas cosas, el rubio en respuesta arqueaba las cejas y le miraba con una sonrisa burlesca y el otro se ponía rojo de furia. Éste, que no se estaba de enterarse de qué pasaba allí, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo pero intentando no llamar la atención de éstos.

.- ¡Lucius! ¡Si te digo que no es que no! – oyó a Snape gritar.

.- Pero mi querido Sev, – Sirius hizo un gesto de asco ante tal "apodo" – tú lo deseas… No lo niegues.

.- ¡Estás loco! ¡Como una cabra vamos!

.- Va, va… - seguía diciendo ese rubio (que Sirius ya decidió que le caía mal) con una sonrisa ladeada – Sabes que este culito tan sexy que tienes es irresistible… - Ahí Sirius agrandó sus ojos mientras se escondía detrás de una bicicleta aún aparcada.

.- ¡Lucius! – y Snape tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

.- Ains… ¡Pero que mono! – y éste lo abrazó teatralmente mientras el otro se resistía. La verdad es que estaban montando un buen espectáculo y ya no era solo Sirius el que estaba pendiente de su conversación.

.- Que pesado eres… - dijo el de cabello negro cuando logró liberarse de su "abrazo de oso amoroso" como él le decía.

.- Pero por eso me quieres – dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. Sirius espero el claro "no" por parte de Snape, pero este simplemente rodó los ojos y lo apartó un poco de allí. Sirius se acercó un poco más. – Por cierto, tu perro…

.- ¡Ssshhh! – le interrumpió éste con un gesto alarmado – Aquí no energúmeno…

.- Vaya, este instituto del tres al cuarto está haciendo que pierdas agilidad de palabras Sev… Energúmeno… ¡Ekus! Feo, feo… - y hacía ver que se estremecía exageradamente. El observador "secreto" sintió ganas de vomitar. Esa persona era… era… ¡Ekus!

Y, sin que Sirius pudiera evitarlo, vio como ambos se alejaban de allí aún seguidos por varias miradas curiosas que, cada una, ya se había formado su propia historia de lo ocurrido… Igual que lo hacían sobre la historia de odio entre Severus Snape y James Potter junto a Sirius Black.

Dos días después del "altercado" a las puertas del instituto (y de miles de rumores sobre la homosexualidad de Snape y su novio "el bombón rubio" (así lo llamaban las chicas)) éste (el rubio) volvió a aparecer, esta vez sin perro.

Sirius, que iba con James, Remus y Lily, al verlo apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con rabia. Los otros tres se sonrieron compinchadamente.

Des de la aparición de "ese" (Sirius se negaba a llamarlo por su nombre o cualquier mote escuchado) había estado molesto y enfurruñado todo el día, y sus amigos no ayudaban, ya que sacaban el team cada dos por tres, preguntando quien podía ser y Remus asegurando que Snape negaba cualquier relación amorosa con él, pero no decía nada a la que le preguntaban "¿Y entonces quien es?".

Sabía que se comportaba extrañamente y que si se metía con Snape una vez más éste le mataría (había estado muy pesado con él, simplemente por frustración que escondía tras una falsa curiosidad y burla), pero al ver otra vez a "ese" que no pintaba nada allí lo hizo olvidarse de todo y fue corriendo hacia donde éste estaba.

.- Tú – dijo con ojos furiosos ya delante de él – largo de aquí. – Lucius lo miró de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada y luego sonrió (con superioridad), cosa que provocó un sonrojo (de furia) al otro.

.- ¿Y quién lo "pide", si se puede saber? – dijo con fingida educación.

.- No tengo por qué coño decírtelo. Fuera. – Al ver que el otro no se movía al final gritó - ¡¡LARGO TE DIGO!!

.- ¡Jajaja! Por Dios… Realmente eres como un perro… - antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo vio como el otro se acercaba a él y le susurraba al oído – Perro ladrador… poco mordedor.

Sirius se sonrojó, lo apartó alarmado y se cubrió la oreja con una mano, Lucius solo rió con más fuerza.

.- ¡¡Lucius!! – gritó alguien a las espaldas del oji-azul, provocando que se girara y viera a Snape correr hacia allí con cara de enfado. – Te dije que no volvieras por aquí… - miró a su alrededor y suspiró con alivio, no había traído el perro.

.- Vamos Sev… Solo quería conocer a tus amigos… - dijo sonriendo a los cuatro, provocando que Sirius se enfadara más de lo que estaba.

.- Sabes que yo no tengo amigos en este institu… - no pudo acabar la palabra ya que Lily le pegó por detrás y se adelantó a él.

.- Lily Evans, encantada de conocerte – dijo teniendo la mano.

.- Encantado – dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada y besando el dorso de su mano (ganándose con ello la enemistad de James). Lily rió un poco estúpidamente. – Tú debes ser Remus, he oído hablar de ti – dijo dirigiéndose al castaño y tendiéndole la mano, el cual el otro respondió con un afable apretón. – Los otros dos…

.- Los otros dos no son nadie – interrumpió Severus antes de que dijera algo que luego se arrepentiría. Lo que no sabía es que eso provocaría algo peor. – Vamos, habíamos quedado en ir a tomar algo… Si queréis podéis venir – y antes que alguien dijera nada se adelantó a determinar – Lily y Remus.

James vio como su novia se disculpaba con él y se marchaba con los otros dos, mientras Remus rechazaba la oferta diciendo que mañana tenía un examen y que prefería regresar pronto a casa. A la que los perdieron de vista Remus observó a Sirius con preocupación, que seguía plantado en el mismo sitio ignorando la pataleta que estaba haciendo James por haber sido abandonado por su novia.

.- Sirius… - se aventuró a decir - ¿estás bien? – Sirius simplemente asintió, pero no apartó los ojos de la puerta. – Sirius… ¿Qué sientes ahora?

.- Creo… - empezó el otro en susurros, pero que el otro podía oír perfectamente – Creo que estoy triste.

Remus de pronto le abrazó logrando que James centrara su atención en ellos y que Sirius dejara de mirar siempre al mismo punto. "Date cuenta de una vez…" le susurró antes de notar como James se unía al abrazo mientras reía un poco (intentando disimularlo sin demasiado éxito).

A partir de entonces, y durante un mes entero, Sirius casi no había hablado, ni reído, ni gastado ninguna broma, a nadie, incluso a Snape. Más bien lo ignoraba e intentaba estar el menos tiempo posible en el mismo sitio donde éste se encontrara. Había notado que un par de veces ese mes había vuelto a aparecer el rubio por el instituto y había visto, ahogándose en sentimientos contradictorios, como su "enemigo" se marchaba con él.

Sus amigos obviamente estaban preocupados por él, pero intentaban molestarlo lo menos posible, sospechaban lo que estaba pensando así que creyeron mejor (y así lo hablaron entre ellos) dejarle estar hasta que se aclarara. En cambio, todo el resto del colegio, no paraba de hablar de la actitud extraña del animado Sirius Black, el alma de la fiesta.

El rumor que más predominaba era que le habían roto el corazón, y no iba tan mal encaminado. Además, por su actitud y sus suspiros constantes era lo más lógico a pensar. Eso solo consiguió que su club de fans aumentara (esa actitud melancólica les ponía) y que sus notas bajaran, a pesar de no ir demasiado mal.

Pero un día llegó con una sonrisa en la cara al instituto. Saludó a todo el mundo como siempre hacía e incluso dijo un "Buenos días Snape" a este, dejándolo más sorprendido que otra cosa.

Había tomado una decisión, y las cosas se le pusieron fáciles cuando, al salir antes que nadie, vio que el rubio de sus "temores" estaba allí parado, esperando, seguramente, a Severus.

.- Quiero hablar contigo – dijo serio cuando estuvo delante de él. Lucius volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo, sonrió (esta vez con extraña alegría) y aceptó.

Unos cuantos vieron como estos dos se iban juntos, incluso Severus, al cual un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo temiendo lo peor. ¿Y si esos dos…?

Aunque si les hacía felices… Él tendría que aguantar, como siempre había hecho. Se marchó de allí apesumbrado y, a causa de todo, los rumores aún aumentaron más.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius volvió otra vez como el día anterior, con una sonrisa en el rostro, saludando y más feliz que unas castañuelas. Eso solo confirmó a algunas que el "amor" de Sirius tenía que ser "ese rubio que quitaría el hipo hasta a una girafa".

James y Lily interrogaron ese día a Sirius, pero éste se negó a decir nada sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior ni de que había hablado con Lucius ni qué había estado haciendo… No, al menos, hasta que hablara antes con alguien. Y lo haría ese día (la paciencia o el saber esperar nunca habían sido sus mayores virtudes).

Así que, casi como el mediodía anterior, Sirius se encontraba esperando a la puerta (bajó tan rápido como pudo) tal y como lo había estado haciendo el rubio ayer y, en cuanto divisó a Snape y lo vio pasar a su lado le pidió si podía hablar con él, el otro aceptó (cosa que no se esperaba) amablemente y se fueron de allí juntos.

A la mañana siguiente llegaron juntos, tomados de la mano y con unas enormes sonrisas en la cara.

** FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Después de semejante historia yo estaba con la boca abierta y con miles preguntas en la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera formular siquiera una Remus intuyó lo que pensaba y aclaró un poco el asunto.

.- Durante mucho tiempo ni Sirius ni Severus nos quisieron decir que había pasado exactamente ese día. Solo sabíamos que habían hablado y que, de alguna forma u otra, habían empezado a salir. Nosotros sabíamos, o más bien intuíamos, que se gustaban, pero no nos esperábamos algo así, no al menos tan de golpe.

.- ¿Pero ahora sabes que pasó, verdad? – dije con ojitos de cordero degollado.

.- Sí, lo se. La versión resumida y censurada – advirtió con los ojos que no me diría nada más, no de momento al menos – es que fueron a una cafetería donde empezaron a charlar. A la que empezaron a gritar los echaron de allí y Severus quería irse a su casa, pero Sirius le obligó a ir a la suya para seguir su "conversación". Allí estuvieron no se cuanto tiempo discutiendo más, muchas veces de tonterías que no venían al caso, hasta que Sirius, supongo porque ya no aguantaba más, lo besó y le dijo que le gustaba. Y… - me dijo ahora susurrando – se ve que Severus se echó a llorar y todo, ¡pero no digas que te lo he dicho!

"¡¡Increíble!!", pensé emocionado. Y me encontré a mi mismo, sin planearlo ni quererlo, pensando que a mí también me gustaría sentir algo así… Vivir algo así. Aunque por momentos duela, aunque a veces lo que quieras es de todo menos seguir… Aunque no estés seguro de conseguirlo.

Quería sentirlo y me di cuenta, por primera vez, que lo que había vivido con Hermione no había sido más que una mínima parte de lo que sentiría yo algún día por alguien más…

Y esa idea me aterraba.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Se me ha ido la pinza y he hecho la historia muy larga… Quería hacerla más corta, pero cuando se trata de esos dos… ¡No puedo evitarlo!

En el próximo capítulo (que empieza a ser hora) ya empezará lo de "verdad"…

¡Nos vemos!

¡Y gracias por leer el fic y el capi!

¡¡Y por todos los comentarios!! A pesar de mis retrasos y de tardar años en actualizar (y sin coñas, tardo años XD)… Hay gente que sigue siguiendo mi historia…

¡Se os quiere!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	6. Contradicción

Creo que al final la cosa quedará en actualizar una vez por año al ritmo que voy… O una vez cada año y medio, sería lo más justo.

Sigue siendo imperdonable pero… Este año ha sido de locos y ahora estoy intentando ponerme un poco al día con las historias, a ver si lo logro. Quiero terminar las empezadas y dejarlo todo listo por el montón de historias nuevas que tengo empezadas o revoloteando en mi cabeza.

Bueno, me dejo de excusas y os dejo con este capítulo de la historia… Que encima de no ir ni por la mitad de lo que quiero tiene una secuela que haré sí o sí, así que es de las historias prioritarias a terminar.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que os siga gustando!  
(seguro que mi estilo de escribir a cambiado y se verá raro, pero en fin :S)

* * *

**El sueño de una vida**

**Capítulo 5:** _Contradicción_

Supongo que no soy el único que se ha sentido así en su vida, mucha gente es rechazada en el mundo, lo supera y sigue adelante, pero al sufrirlo de verdad sientes que el mundo se desmorona a tus pies y piensas, aunque sabes que en verdad no será así no puedes evitarlo, que el mundo ha llegado a su fin.

En mi caso el problema era doble, me habían rechazado y me habían, en cierto modo, traicionado, así que había perdido no solo la esperanza en el amor sino en la amistad. Sentía que no era correcto pensar de esa forma, no era "justo", pero no podía evitar seguir con ello.

¿No es raro cuando la cabeza dice una cosa y el corazón otra?

…

El inicio del nuevo curso se presentó antes de lo que yo habría necesitado, y eso que los últimos días de verano se me habían hecho eternos, pero necesitaba más, muchísimos más días para poder ver a mis amigos y darles una sincera sonrisa. Creo que tardé unos ocho meses en poder hacerlo.

Pese a todo, a mis suplicas a Dios, mis plegarias a Satanás o cualquiera que me pudiera prestar ayuda, el 15 de septiembre empezaron a llegar todos los estudiantes al colegio y las residencias se empezaron a llenar. Al cabo de una hora de ver su llegada oí como alguien tocaba a la puerta de mi habitación, pidiendo paso. Eran Ron y Hermione, que me miraban desde el umbral de la puerta sin saber muy bien que cara ponerme ni qué esperar de mí. Me obligué – y me costó horrores, os lo aseguro -, a sonreír y a decirles que pasaran, que se sentaran.

.- Verás Harry… - empezó Ron diciendo sin mirarme, seguramente porque no se atrevía a ello – Hermione y yo queremos volver a explicarte lo de… Bueno, ya sabes. Es que en verano fue muy rápida la visita y luego no… - yo miraba a Ron fijamente analizando lo que sentía en esos momentos. Era como lo que había venido sintiendo todo el verano, un montón de contradicciones. Por un lado los odiaba, de verdad, con todo mi ser, me habían hecho daño y quería hacerles ese mismo daño a ellos; por otro, en cambio, sentía lástima, pena e incluso tristeza por ellos, sabía que comenzar un romance de esa forma solo hacía las cosas más complicadas y menos apetecibles. Me decanté por ser "bueno" y fingir, como había hecho casi toda mi vida.

.- Ron, tranquilo. De verdad – repetí al ver que no me creían. Hermione no había dicho palabra y se mantenía bastante alejada de todo aquello -. Lo que sí que no os perdono es que desde ese "día" no me hayáis llamado ni dicho nada… Vaya amigos estáis hechos – y sonreí, una sonrisa que me costó menos que las anteriores, pero aún la sentía falsa.

Pasaron dos meses aproximadamente y las cosas siguieron iguales, Ron y Hermione iban con pies de plomo delante de mí, procuraban no estar muy juntos, no toquetearse y mucho menos besarse, aunque el carácter tímido de ambos creo que también tenía que ver en aquello. Yo intentaba concentrarme en las clases y en pasar muchos ratos fuera de mi habitación, yendo a visitar a Remus, a Albus o a Sirius, aunque con este último tenía algunos problemas ya que un día, al mes y poco de mis constantes visitas, Severus apareció y soltó un "¡Deja de monopolizarlo!" lleno de lo que me pareció, sorprendentemente, celos. Mi padrino sonrió con alegría y me pidió que, por ese día, fuera con Remus. A partir de ese suceso siempre que iba al cuarto o al despacho del profesor Black estaba Snape allí.

Fue, creo, aproximadamente en esa época donde el frío ya te hiela tanto por dentro como por fuera y cada vez estaban más cerca las fechas navideñas que a la gente tanto les gustan que le conocí.

Las actividades de los clubes se habían detenido porque estaba haciendo más frío del común, no había día que no nevara y el polideportivo principal se había inundado. Fue esa combinación de factores que provocaran que yo estuviera todo el día sin hacer nada y con demasiado tiempo para pensar. Los exámenes se habían terminado hacía una semana y solo quedan las entregas de trabajos, que yo ya había terminado hacía tiempo – quería mantenerme distraído y había conseguido terminarlos todos antes, incluso, que Hermione.

Me pasaba el día dando largos paseos cuando no tenía que ir a alguna clase obligatoria – de presentaciones generalmente, o conferencias -, fueron unos días bien aprovechados en el sentido que, por fin, supe orientarme como es debido por esas enormes instalaciones. Mi sitio favorito, pero seguía siendo el parque delante de la guardería, supongo que por el hecho de que en realidad yo nunca había podido ser un niño normal y allí estaba lleno de estos, y de padres que iban a verlos.

Donde más tiempo pasaba, pero, era o en el bosque o en la zona de tiendas, donde iba a visitar a los gemelos y a la pequeña de los Weasley, que trabajaba allí. Era divertido charlar con ellos y hacían que me olvidara un poco de todo. Sé que sueno como un resentido integral, pero realmente se me hacía muy duro en esos días.

Fue en una de mis visitas a los Weasley – que nunca llegué ha hacer – que la conocí, que encontré a la persona que lograría que superara todo aquello y que fuera capaz de hacer cosas que nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer.

* * *

¡Se finí!

Que corto se me ha hecho… Pero en fin, es lo que hay. A ver si el próximo no tardo tanto en terminarlo (un año y pico… ¡Dios!).

Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que en ningún momento he sigo el plan de educación de Inglaterra sino que he usado el de España… Eso me pasa por escribir fics siendo una "niña" y seguirlos de "mujer" XD

En fin, siento este punto, pero seguiré tal y como empecé para no liarla y crear confusiones. Si alguien no sabe cómo va pues… Google es su Amo y Señor ;)

¡Gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios!

Me animáis un montón ^^

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	7. Contrabando

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Me he dicho a mi misma: Ya vale, termina las series de una en una y así no te agobiarás...

Y con ello estoy. La primera que le ha tocado de ser terminada es ésta, porque últimamente me apetece muchísimo escribir en ésta.

Espero que os guste y que el final no os decepcione, le falta aún bastante, pero no sé si haré que avance muy rápido o me seguirá costando tanto avanzar... Que es increíble, pero estamos en el capítulo 6 y aún no ha aparecido "la persona especial" de Harry... Vaya tela.

En fin, me callo ya y os dejo con el capítulo... ¡Espero que os guste! ;)

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**El sueño de una vida**

**Capítulo 6:** _Contrabando_

Siempre se ha dicho, si no recuerdo mal, que lo mejor para superar un amor era encontrando otro. Que todas las penas que se tenían se van, el corazón se expande y se hace más grande, permitiendo perdonar y perdonarte los errores cometidos, que las preocupaciones desaparecen ya que sólo tienes tiempo para "esa persona"...

Pues bien, se podría considerar cierto, pero no por el motivo dado. Lo que pasa es que lo bueno hace que lo malo parezca mejor. Te siguen preocupando las mismas cosas, sigues con las mismas dudas e inquietudes, o incluso con algunas más, pero decides que es más importante vivir eso nuevo que perder el tiempo "en tonterías".

O al menos eso es lo que me pasó a mí...

…

Ese día, considerado fatídico durante un corto periodo de tiempo, iba camino a las tiendas. Era un mal día, había pillado a Ron y Hermione liándose, Snape me había impedido poder hablar con Sirius para olvidarme de la imagen y, durante mi recorrido, me tropecé y las rodillas me escocían, seguramente a causa de la caída y alguna pequeña herida.

Al llegar a la zona me dí cuenta de que, realmente, no tenía ganas de ver a los pelirrojos, solo harían que recordara más a su hermano y de eso justamente huía ese día, así que di media vuelta delante ya de una tienda cualquiera y me dispuse a irme. Pero algo me detuvo.

Ese algo fue una tienda nueva, llamada Surtilegios Mágicos. Me sorprendió, y seguramente puse cara de idiota, ver una tienda como aquella. Sabía que había de todo en ese campus, pero creía sinceramente que algo de ese estilo nunca tendría éxito. Miré el aparador y realmente era una tienda de magia, donde vendían varitas de pega, libros de encantamientos, cartas – trucadas seguramente -, bolas de cristal y muchas cosas más. Vi un cartel que ponía que su inauguración había sido hacía un par de días y comprendí como era que no había visto un cartel tan chillón antes. No era por mi falta de atención en todo, como decía Snape cuando quería fastidiarme, sino porque simplemente hasta ahora no había estado.

Decidí entrar, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, y una campanilla – la cual me pareció muy graciosa – sonó. Enseguida apareció una chica guapísima detrás del mostrador y me pidió que me acercara. Yo, que pensé que era demasiado guapa para no haberla visto antes en el campus y no haberla "comentado" con mis compañeros, le indiqué que simplemente quería mirar un poco, y ella asintió.

Eché una ojeada rápida y me detuve en el estante donde había un montón de libros sobre magia. Muchos los había visto ya en alguna tienda genérica de libros, pero había otros con un aspecto antiguo que me llamaron la atención. Nunca me había interesado la magia, ni cuando las monjas habían traído a un mago en el orfanato para distraernos, pero enseguida estuve con un libro, que parecía ser una guía de criaturas mágicas peludo, entre las manos y leyendo parte de éste.

.- Oye, no entiendo porque tengo que ser yo el que tiene que cargar este montón de cajas con chismes de tu padre si solo estoy haciendo esto para hacerte un favor – detuve de golpe mi lectura al oír aquello. Un chico también estaba allí, y por lo que suponía no sabía que había un cliente perdido en la sección de libros, ya que hablaba bastante fuerte, y con un arrastre de las palabras bastante gracioso.

.- Querido, no seas tonto, estás aquí porque perdiste una estúpida apuesta con Blaise.

Me reí, no muy flojo, al oír como gruñía. Oí unos cuantos susurros – supuse que me había "descubierto" - y de pronto silencio. No le dí mucha importancia, ya que todo aquello no iba conmigo, pero unos golpecitos en mi hombro me asustaron y me giré de golpe.

Ante mí apareció una imagen que fue la causa de mi mayor problema durante varias noches. Un chico un poco más alto que yo, de pelo casi blanco, corto, y con unos ojos color plata helados, me miraba con las cejas arqueadas en señal de desagrado.

La cara que puse seguramente era de lo más tonta, ya que consiguió que esas cejas, si eso era posible, se arquearan más, ahora con clara señal de pregunta. Sin saber por qué me sonrojé. Solo era capaz de pensar: _¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Deja de mirarle y vete!_

Pero era incapaz. Finalmente él habló.

.- ¿Se divierte, señor? ¿Oyendo conversaciones ajenas?

.- Yo no... Yo no he que... ¡Lo siento!

Y me marché. Fue la vez que más vergüenza pasé, no por lo dicho por ese chico – de nombre desconocido – sino porque había demostrado ser un cobarde, un estúpido, un lerdo, delante de él y esa chica, aunque no sabía porqué me importaba tanto. Aunque lo peor fue oír como éste decía un "Vaya Pansy, has conseguido que el gran Harry Potter sea un admirador tuyo" antes de yo marcharme dando un portazo inconscientemente.

Esa misma noche le pregunté a Neville, un compañero, si sabía quien era una tal Pansy, morena y bastante guapa. Él me miró extrañado por mi pregunta, pero me respondió diciendo que era una slytherin que iba a un par de sus mismas clases.

En ese momento comprendí porque nunca había oído hablar de ella, la clave estaba en "slytherin".

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Y ya está. Otro corto. Creo que mantengo las ganas de hacer capítulos cortos… Me va mejor, tardo menos en actualizar y los puedo revisar con más comodidad, no con prisas y pocas ganas al final. Además… recuerdo que cuando leo fanfics y veo capítulos demasiado largos me dan ganas de dejarlo así que… ¡Se quedan así!

Espero que os esté gustando… Pese a que no hay forma de que avance la historia, sea una lenta, una inconstante y lleve, esta historia, demasiado tiempo sin ser acabada (¡y eso que tiene una secuela!).

En fin… Espero que pronto pueda subir un capítulo nuevo… ¡Nos vemos! ;)

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	8. Insomnio

Siguiendo con mi propuesta de terminar las series una por una y no agobiarme por ello… ¡Nuevo capítulo de este fic! ¡Dos en un día! No os quejaréis… Aunque no os acostumbréis, a saber cuando saldrá el 8 XD

Por cierto… creo que voy a eliminar varias ideas que tenía para el fic para terminar más rápido la faena… No sé, ya se verá.

Ahora… espero que disfrutéis del capi ;)

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**El sueño de una vida**

**Capítulo 7:** _Insomnio_

Cuando uno no termina un trabajo a tiempo y sabe que tiene que hacerlo se muere de remordimientos y se pasa la noche dando vueltas en la cama.

Cuando uno está preocupado por algo que le ha pasado a un amigo, a un familiar o a uno mismo también se refugia en su cama, entre sus sábanas, para encontrar respuesta para todos.

Cuando uno se enamora, se encapricha, o no sabe exactamente el qué… La cama resulta ser el único sitio posible donde encontrar un momento de paz para luego volver a los infiernos de sus tormentos.

Así es como viví durante unos días de mi vida…

…

Era ya el tercer día – no es que lo contara, para nada – después de mi encuentro "raro" y mi primera conversación – si a eso se le podía llamar conversación – con slytherins y seguía sin ser capaz de comentar nada de ello con nadie y mucho menos aclararme a mi mismo el por qué de mi comportamiento. Des del momento en que Neville me había comentado lo de la tal Pansy (Parkinson de apellido y cómo la llamaría desde entonces) había estado atento en las clases y sí, allí estaba la morena en tres de sus mismas clases, pero ni rastro de su rubio amigo. Tampoco es que hubiera intentado nada al verlo pero… Al menos habría intentado, o así pensaba en esos días, no parecer tan penoso otra vez.

No fue hasta el quinto día de insomnio y retortijones en el estómago que lo volví a ver. Era un día soleado, por raro que pareciera, y Hermione me había insistido que la acompañara a ver el partido que Ron jugaba. Bueno, insistido no era la palabra… Seguían yendo con mucho cuidado conmigo, pero vi tanta desesperación en el rostro de Hermione de aguantar un partido entero de baloncesto de su novio sola que… Me ofrecí para acompañarla. La verdad es que echaba de menos ver a Ron jugar y animarlo desde las gradas y ese día me vi con fuerzas y ánimos para hacerlo.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando, al pitar el inicio del partido, me fijé en el equipo contrario. Era contra los slytherins y, allí, con el brazalete de capitán, vestido de verde y plata, estaba el rubio de la tienda con las cejas arqueables.

Supongo que me puse pálido de la impresión, aún ahora no sé por qué, ya que Hermione me miró preocupada y me preguntó si estaba bien. Yo simplemente asentí y me pasé todo el partido callado y sin saber qué pensar. No entendía qué tipo de afecto tenía en mí, pero cada vez que veía ese chico me volvía mudo o estúpido.

Esa misma noche, intentando no parecer muy desesperado y sin querer fastidiar mucho a Ron (habían perdido y estaba irascible) me acerqué a preguntarle por él.

.- Vaya Ron, no te lo tomes así, una derrota no es nada… - oí decir a Ginny cuando me acercaba. Hermione asentía con la cabeza.

.- ¡Odio perder contra esas serpientes! – y allí vi mi oportunidad.

.- ¿Serpientes? ¿Te refieres a los slytherins? En general eran peor equipo que el nuestro… Pero su capitán era bastante bueno. ¿Alguien sabe quién es? – no sé como lo dije, o si soné raro, pero nunca nadie me comentó nada al respecto, a parte de que Hermione respondió rápidamente.

.- Es Draco Malfoy, un niño rico. Va a todas las clases que yo hago de ciencias sociales y políticas, aunque creo que también hace un itinerario como yo combinado, lo comentó McGonagall en una reunión de…

Desconecté. A la que Hermione mencionaba algo de clases era imposible hacerla callar y se pasaba horas y horas hablando de un tema a otro. En esos momentos compadecía un poco a Ron, por tener que aguantarla, pero luego la rabia volvía un poco a mí al recordar porqué Ron salía con ella y yo ya no.

A la que tuve oportunidad me levanté disimuladamente y subí a mi habitación. Allí me tiré en la cama y suspiré. Draco Malfoy se llamaba…

.- Draco… - susurré. Y luego me sonrojé.

Al darme cuenta de lo que hacía me enfadé conmigo mismo, me metí en la cama enfurruñado y pasé otra noche en vela pensando en qué coño podría estarme pasando.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Y uno menos. ¡Suma y sigue!

Corto, cortito, corto… Pero me da igual XD

Espero que os haya gustado y… en el próximo otro encuentro entre Harry y Draco. O eso espero… :P

¡Nos vemos! ;)

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	9. Descanso

Capítulo 8… Y no sé qué pensar. Con lo cortitos que me salen ahora los capítulos puedo actualizar más "rápido" (entended mi rápido) pero… Da la sensación de que la historia se alargue más de lo necesario.

Por eso este capítulo… Será un poquito más larguito (me lo impongo).

¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

(yo me lo he pasado bien escribiéndolo :P)

* * *

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

* * *

**El sueño de una vida**

**Capítulo 8:** _Descanso_

Cuando uno no quiere pensar lo que peor que le puede pasar es tener tiempo libre, ¿y que hay peor que el tiempo libre? Vacaciones. Pese a las bajas expectativas que tenía ese año las vacaciones de Navidad resultaron ser las más extrañas y reveladoras de mi vida.

Porque pese a que el tiempo libre y el descanso no es bueno para sanar una mente perturbada por sus propios pensamientos… A veces lo es para tener encuentros reveladores.

…

A la que sonó la última campana de ese día dando fin a la clase donde estaba oí varios "por fin" de mis compañeros y una prisa extraordinaria por recoger las cosas y dirigirse, cada quien, a los dormitorios. Yo no compartía el entusiasmo general, pero en parte estaba algo ilusionado de no tener que asistir a más clases durante casi tres semanas. Las vacaciones de invierno habían empezado.

Ese año Ron y Hermione decidieron quedarse en Hogwarts durante dichas vacaciones. No sé si porqué la relación entre los tres se iba arreglando naturalmente y ellos lo notaban o porqué deseaban pasar tiempo juntos, pero la cuestión es que se quedaron. Ginny y otros compañeros de la casa, en cambio, se fueron, pero Neville, al único que le había comentado medianamente algo relacionado con la tienda de magia y a las personas que allí conocí, se quedó.

Las fiestas de Navidad eran preciosas en Hogwarts. Nevaba casi todos los días y el lago se congelaba. Fueras donde fueras veías a niños jugando con la nieve (eran los hijos de los maestros principalmente) y pese a que la mayoría de alumnos no se quedaban todas las tiendas e instalaciones estaban abiertas y a disposición de quien quisiera usarlas. El año anterior lo había pasado prácticamente con su padrino y amigos de sus padres, pero este, con Ron, Hermione y Neville, me tocó estar mucho más con gente de mi edad que no con vejestorios (como mi pelirrojo amigo los llamaba). Pese a ello pasé largos ratos junto a Albus, Remus, Sirius y en consecuencia Severus, hablando de tiempos pasados y reafirmando mi idea de que Hogwarts era realmente mi hogar.

Pero lo especial de ese año para mí no fue la compañía de mis amigos, ni de mi familia, y mucho menos los campos nevados, sino el hecho de que quedarme (¿a dónde iba a ir?) me brindó la oportunidad de tener una excusa para ir a la tienda de magia.

Desde el encontronazo en la tienda con ese rubio (Malfoy, Draco Malfoy me obligaba a pensar) y luego verle jugando a baloncesto que no se lo quitaba de la cabeza y aún no sabía el porqué. Bueno, un par de noches se había levantado incómodo con un problema entre sus piernas, pero me negaba a creer lo que era evidente que era. Ese chico me atraía de una forma rara e incomprensible. Más de una vez estuve tentado a ir con Sirius (era gay, así que podría ayudarme y decirme si era cosa de la adolescencia o que no, que era un gay reprimido) a contárselo, pero le daba un "no sé que", además de que el otro era un slytherin, y aunque éste dijera lo contrario tenía una gran adversidad ante esa casa (incomprensiblemente seguía saliendo con Snape, que era como su jefe… estaba claro que las discusiones entre esos dos tenían que ser constantes, y así lo verifiqué el corto período de tiempo que viví con ellos). Pero pese a los dos encuentros y en mis sueños no había vuelto a ver al chico, ni siquiera a su amiga (¡y hasta había preguntado por ahí!). Estaba claro que ese colegio era demasiado grande y que no tenían clases juntos.

Pero, ¡ah la Navidad! Un gran invento esto de Papá Noel… Pese a que ninguno de mis amigos le interesaba en especial la magia… Estaba claro que algún regalo sobre hechizos, pociones o varitas iba a caer, aunque aún no sabía a quién. Tal vez se hacía un autoregalo, para no fastidiar a nadie. Yo mismo sabía que era una tontería como un templo ir a la tienda para verlo otra vez, pero… Era un adolescente, las hormonas me podían y la curiosidad me mataba. Era más bien una necesidad que un deseo.

Así pues el 22 de diciembre (como siempre iba a comprar los regalos en el último momento) me encaminé, acompañado (casi lo arrastré) por Neville, a la tienda de magia. Al entrar vi enseguida que la chica, la tal Parkinson, sí que estaba, ahora sólo cabía esperar que él también…

.- Harry, ¿a quién vas a comprarle esto? – me preguntó Neville extrañado al ver que llevaba como cinco minutos con una varita de plástico moldeable en la mano. Creo que esperaba que no fuera para él.

.- No sé – dije encogiéndome de hombros -, sólo estoy mirando. Vine un día por aquí y me pareció ver cosas interesantes…

.- Lo recuerdo, fue el día que me preguntaste por esa chica. – Y juro por Dios que la señaló. Aparté su gesto lo más rápido posible pero ella ya nos miraba raro desde que habíamos entrado. Pensé, por error, que porqué no era habitual que entraran adolescentes y no críos en la tienda.

Di un par de vueltas entre todas las estanterías, fingí que me interesaba por un par de libros procurando, esta vez, no quedarme demasiado rato con uno entre mis manos, no fuera que mi acompañante volviera a decir algo, aunque era poco probable porque al final se había rendido y se había sentado en una silla que más bien parecía un trono a esperarme.

Media hora después de hacer el idiota y con Neville asesinándome ya con la mirada cogí el libro que había visto la vez anterior (el peludo) y me acerqué a la chica para que me cobrara. Ella me sonrió de tal forma que me produjo un escalofrío así que pagué lo más rápido que pude y salí de allí, con Nev siguiéndome.

.- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó cuando ya habíamos andado la mitad del camino y, seguramente, después de pensárselo mucho.

.- ¿Quién? – respondí yo distraído. Estaba algo mosqueado por haber hecho el tonto para nada y, sobretodo, por esa sonrisilla de la chica. Ya la había visto antes, en otras mujeres, y sólo podía pensar en lo creía que parecía ser.

.- Ya sabes, la chica de la tienda. Parkinson, me preguntaste por ella… Y bueno, hemos estado demasiado tiempo en esa tienda.

.- No, no me gusta. – Me agradaba la sinceridad y lo directo que era ese chico pese a su carácter tímido e introvertido, así que intentaba responderle igual.

.- Ah, vaya. Entonces… ¿Seguro que no te gusta?

.- Segurísimo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas tanto?

.- Nada… Es que verás, corren rumores. Ya sabes, a la gente le gusta hablar y… - yo levanté la ceja. Sabía muy bien el como a la gente de ese colegio les gustaba cotillear… Aparecer de la nada y presentarse como el nieto del director había conseguido que fuera, durante un tiempo bastante largo, el centro de atención y el motivo de que corrieran muchos rumores, y por lo que veía ahora volvía a ser el blanco de uno.

.- ¿Qué dicen los rumores? ¿Qué me gusta esa chica porque fui una vez a la tienda donde trabajaba y que yo ni siquiera conocía hasta entonces? – me parecía ridículo.

.- Algo así – dijo sonriendo. – Pero hay más. Se ve a su novio no le hace mucha gracia… - Ahí me congelé. Novio. N-O-V-I-O. Sólo… Con la suerte que tenía en esa época solo podía tratarse de él. Pero quise asegurarme.

.- ¿Es ese chico rubio de slytherin también?

.- No lo sé, pero creo que sí. En clase siempre van juntos. Ya sabes, llegan juntos, se sientan juntos y se van juntos, pero nunca les he visto hacer mucho más que hablar.

.- Ya. Vaya. Buenos pues… Lo siento por él. Se ha preocupado por nada.

No dije nada más. O tal vez sí, no lo recuerdo con exactitud, estaba demasiado distraído y metido en mis propios pensamientos. El que pudieran ser novios no me sorprendía, no demasiado al menos. Los dos eran bien parecidos y por lo poco que les había visto interactuar juntos estaba claro que se tenían confianza, pero… Le había sorprendido lo mucho que le había afectado oírlo directamente.

"Vaya", pensé, y me quedé en blanco. En ese momento (y aún ahora me cuesta) no entendía como podía afectarme tanto que una persona que no conocía estuviera saliendo con otra (que tampoco conocía). Además… ¿Por un chico? Porque si tanto le afectaba, tanto que se acercaba a lo que había sentido por lo de Hermione y Ron, solo podía significar una cosa… Y tener sueños húmedos con un chico porque estas "en esa edad" vale, pero que haya la menor posibilidad de sentir un interés real por él… Eran dos cosas muy distintas, demasiado distintas. Y más en esos momentos para mí, cuando aún quería negarme a que me volviera a gustar alguien.

* * *

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

* * *

Y se finito. No ha pasado nada y no me ha quedado tan largo como quería… Que desastre de mujer estoy hecha. Es un bodrio de capítulo, pero bueno. En el próximo espero que pase ya todo lo que quería que pasara en Navidades y… Avanzar un poquillo/mucho. ¡A ver si me pongo a ello!

Igualmente… gracias por seguir la historia, de verdad. Pese a que soy un desastre total me alegra poder ver que la gente la va leyendo y se va sumando al número de seguidores de ésta ;)

¡Gracias y nos vemos pronto (o eso intentaré)!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	10. Seguridad

¡Tanto tiempo! No tengo perdón, así que… No voy a pedir disculpas.

Eso sí, sigo empeñada en acabar mis historias, y como dije lo haré por orden. Como sabéis (o no XD) ésta era la que estaba terminando así que… Seguiremos con ella.

¡Vamos!

* * *

**El sueño de una vida**

**Capítulo 9:** _Seguridad_

* * *

Con los años he aprendido que seguridad es lo que todos buscamos en nuestra vida. Seguridad económica, el poder sostenerse en esta vida tan cara. Seguridad en cuanto a protección, nos matamos a tragarnos conferencias y mítines políticos donde aseguran que una guerra es poco probable. Seguridad… En que no moriremos solos, y de allí la desesperación y engaño del amor.

¿De verdad el amor sólo existe por eso?

…

Era 25 de diciembre y en la residencia de Gryffindor todo el mundo estaba como loco. Eran tan solo las seis de la mañana y ya todo el mundo estaba despierto, incluso yo que, a pesar de lo que estaba pasando, se me contagió esos ánimos y ansias por abrir regalos.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras que separaban mi cuarto de la sala común donde habíamos puesto, entre todos, un enorme árbol y que las chicas se habían encargado de decorar, para encontrar a su alrededor un montón de regalos, con tarjetas indicando para quién eran y de quién eran. Pese a lo temprano del día al bajar todos mis compañeros más cercanos que se habían quedado en Hogwarts ya estaban allí, así nada más aparecer todos corrieron a coger un regalo y esperar a que yo me sentara en el suelo e hiciera lo mismo. No parecíamos adolescentes de 17 o 18 años, sino más bien chiquillos de 7 deseando saber qué les habría traído Papá Noel ese año.

Cogí uno al azar que pusiera "Harry Potter" en la tarjeta y empecé a abrirlo, a rasgar el papel, mientras oía como los otros hacían lo mismo. Era el regalo de Hermione, un libro, cosa que no me extrañó nada. Era, curiosamente, un libro sobre la historia del colegio. Me miró esperando ver mi reacción y le sonreí como agradecimiento. Simplemente dijo "Es algo que todos tendríamos que tener, leer y saber". Sonreí un poco más, más en serio.

Durante más de media hora seguimos con lo mismo, terminando todos rodeados de papeles, de cajas y vestidos ridículamente (si te regalan una bufanda te la pones al momento, ¿no? Pues imaginad si la madre de uno de tus amigos está obsesionada con tejer y te regala un jersey, un gorro, unos guantes y una bufanda…). Nos reímos de los otros y de nosotros mismos y llegó un punto en que el estómago me dolía de tanto reír. ¡Que diferente era esa navidad de la anterior! Pese a todo, pese a seguir sintiéndome triste, en esos momentos fui realmente feliz.

Cuando creíamos que todos ya habíamos terminado Neville golpeó mi hombro con un regalo que ponía mi nombre, pero no de quien era. Me sonrojé, se lo agradecí y lo aparté, sin abrirlo.

.- ¡Pero que haces Harry! ¡Ábrelo! – gritó Hermione, emocionada. Ron y Neville me miraron esperando. Quise que la tierra me tragara justo en ese momento.

.- Nah, da igual, ya sé lo que es…

.- Pero nosotros no, compañero. ¡Va! Ábrelo… O lo haré yo – y sonrió con malicia mi "amigo" pelirrojo.

Me rendí. Sin querer mirar a nadie, especialmente a Neville, desgarré el papel y el libro peludo de la tienda de magia apareció. No levanté la mirada en un buen rato, mientras Ron se reía preguntándose quién me habría regalado semejante tontería y Hermione decía que, pese a que ese libro no contenía nada verdadero, ella se lo había leído y no estaba mal. No me extrañé para nada que fuera cierto, Hermione se había leído, ya en esa época, todo libro que existiera. Neville parecía no decir nada, y al final, por curiosidad, decidí mirarlo. Me miraba con una ceja levantada pero sonriendo. Estaba muerto.

Me levanté, me excusé y fui a la habitación a cambiarme. Pronto Ron estaba allí, cambiándose también, riéndose aún de mí y de la que bautizó como mi rara admiradora secreta amante de la magia. Yo reí falsamente, sin esforzarme mucho.

El día, pese a todo, pasó de lo más normal. Ron no dejaba el tema de la admiradora e iba haciendo conjeturas (¿Lavander? ¿O tal vez la chica rara de Ravenclaw, Lovegood? Había oído que le gustaba todo eso de las criaturas que no existen en verdad…) y yo hacía ver que lo escuchaba. Tenía claro quien me había regalado ese libro, yo mismo. Lo que no sabía… Era como había llegado hasta allí. Estaba seguro que lo había dejado debajo de su cama, no en el árbol. Hermione se mantenía al margen, callada, pero tenía claro que dentro de su cabecita también se preguntaba de quién podía ser el regalo. Neville… Neville no paraba de mirarme, como intentando descubrir algo que ni yo mismo quería reconocer, decir o hablar. Tenía claro que, a la que pudiera, Neville me apartaría del grupo y me preguntaría por el regalo. ¿Sería el chico capaz de hacerlo?

Mis dudas se resolvieron en la cena. Para celebrar el hecho de que fuera Navidad, Albus, el director, había propuesto una cena en común con todos los estudiantes y profesores que se habían quedado para las fechas, así que preparó un gran salón donde un montón de mesas, colocados formando un cuadrado, les esperaba para celebrar el día. Me senté y, al alzar la vista, me topé con que los que se sentaban delante de nosotros eran ni más ni menos que un grupo de slytherins de nuestra edad. Entre los presentes estaba la morena de Parkinson junto a un chico que no conocía, moreno también, riendo y toqueteándole el brazo exageradamente para mi gusto. A su otro lado estaba el rubio, mirándome. Aparté la vista, como si ésta quemara, y murmuré algo por lo bajo. Eso llamó la atención de Neville que miró al frente y vio a los que se sentaban delante de nosotros, a unos tres metros. Sonrió y me tocó el hombro como intentando animarme. ¡Que poco sabía! Seguro que pensaba que estaba así por la chica… Que tontería. Todo sería mucho más sencillo si fuera así, me hubiera sentido menos raro y preocupado.

Aguanté la cena, aún no sé como, sin volver a mirar hacia allí. Al terminar, y sin esperarme a los postres, me levanté disculpándome ("Algo me ha sentado mal" creo que dije) y me fui a la residencia. Neville, como no, me siguió. Estaba claro que tendría que mantener esa conversación sí o sí, aunque tuvo la consideración de no abordarme a preguntas hasta llegar a la residencia. El trayecto fue especialmente incómodo para mí, que me debatía entre seguir el rollo de la mentira y los chismes donde yo estaba enamorado de una chica, o que me gustaba, no sabía hasta donde habían llegado, o intentar sincerarme un poco con el chico, muy a pesar de que ni yo mismo sabía qué me pasaba.

¿Me gustaba ese rubio? Me preguntaba constantemente. Estaba claro que la fase de negar que no sentía nada la había dejado atrás pero... De eso a reconocer que me gustaba un chico, un chico con el que nunca había hablado (más o menos) y que no conocía... Era decir mucho. Era imposible, ¿no?, me preguntaba constantemente. Uno no se enamora ni se encapricha de desconocidos... A pesar de que en miles de películas dijeran que sí. ¡Qué fácil parecía para ellos comparado con las contradicciones que estaba viviendo yo!

Neville, al llegar a "tierras seguras" (como las llamábamos a veces a las zonas de la casa de Gryffindor), dejó la tregua. Me llamó y me indicó que me sentara sí o sí con él. No había nadie por allí.

.- Harry – volvió a decir. Lo vi dudar, seguramente el pobre no sabía como abordar el tema sin parecer un cotilla. Me hubiera encantado poder pensar en él de esa manera, pero no podía.

.- Dime – dije al final, rindíendome, dándole pie para que preguntara lo que quisiera.

.- Mira... Sé lo que has estado pasando estos meses. Bueno, creo que todos lo sabemos... - aparté la mirada, sabía a lo que se refería. - No estamos ciegos, y eres nuestro compañero, así que nos preocupas y...

.- Ve al grano – le interrumpí. No necesitaba consuelo en ese momento. Creo que... Creo que quería sacar de dentro toda aquella historia.

.- Bien. De acuerdo. Te lo volveré a preguntar... ¿Te gusta Parkinson?

.- No – respondí sinceramente, como la primera vez. Vi, luego de mi declaración, a Neville cavilar.

.- De acuerdo... - empezó al fin. - ¿Te gusta, pues, alguien de Slytherin? - "Vaya", pensé. No pensaba, sinceramente, que a la primera me creyera...

.- No lo sé – respondí bajo.

.- Harry... - con voz condescendiente me lo dijo, me entraron ganas de pegarle, aunque no sé muy bien por que.

.- De verdad, no lo sé. No... No conozco a esa persona, pero pienso en ella. ¿Eso es que me gusta? - estoy casi seguro que soné desesperado.

.- ¿Piensas bien de esa persona? ¿Te la imaginas junto a ti? ¿Te...?

.- Sí, generalmente sí.

.- Pues entonces te gusta – me dijo sonriendo. Las ganas de partirle la cara volvieron, aunque era algo irracional. Más tarde llegué a la conclusión que a quien quería pegar en realidad era a mí y no a él.

.- Pero en serio, no la conozco, y no he hablado con ella... Más o menos.

.- Bueno, tienes diecisiete años – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yo le respondí "Y tú", aunque me ignoró. - Este tipo de cosas se nos permiten...

.- Ya. Bueno, pero da igual. Es una tontería y se me pasará. - Un silencio se posó entre nosotros. Vi a mi compañero de casa cabilar, como pensando que decir, y yo me obsesioné analizando el árbol y si las bolas colgadas seguían algún patrón concreto, tal y como había visto hacer en una serie ese verano.

.- ¿Por qué se te tiene que pasar? - la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Lo miré interrogante, sin entender muy bien qué quería decir con aquello. - ¿Por qué no lo intentas? No sé, sé que con Hermione no os funcionó y que no acabó la cosa muy bien pero... ¿No estás harto de estar triste?

"Sí", pensé ahogandome en mi propia saliva, que no quería irse de mi boca y dejarme hablar. Un nudo se me instaló en la garganta. "Sí", quería dejar de sentirme triste, desesperado, amargado... Quería sentir lo que Ron y Hermion sentían. Lo que Snape y Sirius sentían... Y algo me decía que si no era con ese chico no lo sentiría nunca con nadie.

* * *

Se acabó. Ahora Harry parece tener a alguien a quien contar… Sus cosillas. Lo encontraba necesario, aunque falta la continuación de la conversación. ¡Eso en el próximo capi! Además... Aún quedan unos días para que terminen estas vacaciones… No sé qué haré con ellos… ¡Muajajaja!

¡Espero que nos veamos pronto! ;)

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	11. Cuando un explorador se pierde

Décimo capítulo. Esta historia se ha alargado inesperadamente, ¡y aún no ha pasado casi nada! Me he centrado tal vez demasiado en Harry... Pero bueno, es una historia de "persona" y no de "sucesos", no sé si me explico...

En fin, espero poder ir acelerando las cosas, porque si no... Mal vamos, que no terminaré nunca XD

¡Vamos con el capi! ;)

* * *

**El sueño de una vida**

**Capítulo 10:** _Cuando un explorador se pierde..._

_

* * *

_

Pese a todo recuerdo con cierta añoranza y una sonrisa en la cara esos días caóticos que en ese momento parecieron un infierno, pero que ahora al recordarlos me siento un poco ridículo por mis sentimientos ñoños y catastrofistas. Era como un explorador perdido. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero el miedo de no encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa me aterraba.

Necesitaba... Algo que me indicara por donde ir.

…

Esa idea, esa confirmación, me aterró, y creo que se me notó en la cara, porque Neville se situó rápidamente a mi lado y me abrazó. Me moría de vergüenza, pero fuí incapaz de separarme de él. Al cabo de unos segundos, o tal vez fueron diez minutos, me separé y esperé a que siguiera con su interrogatorio. Tenía claro que aquello no quedaría así...

Él me sonrió como dándome ánimos antes de seguir. Incluso parecía que ya sabía lo que diría con antelación. Nunca he sabido si era así.

.- Bien... Quien calla otorga. - Otro silencio. Estaba claro que intentaba ir con cuidado conmigo y con lo que diría. Eso sólo confirmó un poco más mis sospechas de que él sabía más de lo que aparentaba con esa cara de embobado que tenía por lo general. - Es de Slytherin, eso ya lo tenemos... ¿Me dirás directamente quien es o tenemos que jugar a las preguntas y a quién es quién? - me encogí de hombros. No le iba a poner las cosas fáciles. - Vale, será divertido... Y teniendo en cuenta que compraste un libro un poco tonto en una tienda tendré que suponer que está relacionada con la persona o la tienda.

.- Sí.

.- Vale... Esa tienda es del padre de Parkinson. No se si lo sabías. - no dije nada, pero no lo sabía. - En ella sé que han trabajado algunos slytherins... Zabini, Malfoy, Nott y una chica que no recuerdo el nombre... ¿Es ella? ¿Una rubia bastante alta?

.- No – me reí un poco. Pese a la situación y que estaba a punto de confesar, más o menos, que me gustaba un chico, era divertido el juego. Neville alzó una ceja. Ya había llegado a una conclusión.

.- ¿Te gusta un chico?

.- Si gustar es lo que hemos dicho antes... Sí. Supongo que me gusta un chico – respondí inesperadamente sereno. Sentaba bien decirlo...

.- ¡Vaya! - no parecía realmente sorprendido, y se lo dije. - Ya, bueno... A la que dijiste que no era Parkinson empecé a planteármelo. - De pronto puso una cara espantada, y me miró alarmado. - ¿No te gustará Nott, verdad?

.- ¿Quién? - pregunté sorprendido. Me sonaba su nombre, seguramente de algunas de mis clases.

.- No, nada... Nadie, nadie...

.- Bueno, vale. ¿Entiendes porque decía lo de dejarlo pasar? Es una tontería... No puede gustarme un chico.

.- ¿Por qué no? ¡No me seas troglodita! - dijo riendo de su propia gracia. - Que hoy en día a un chico le guste otro chico no es tan raro... Además, antes tampoco. ¿Recuerdas la historia de Roma? Todos gays – y se rió otra vez. Yo no le veía la gracia al asunto, como si fuera una broma que sólo algunos podrían entender, pero no dije nada.

.- Aún hay mucha gente que...

.- Eso no importa – me interrumpió, ahora serio. - Que haya gente que aún no sepa meterse en sus propios asuntos... Es tema a parte. Además, ¿tu padrino no es el profesor Black? Él sale con Snape, ya lo sabes... Ahí tienes un claro ejemplo de que poco le importa ya a la gente.

.- Ya, pero tampoco lo van gritando a los cuatro vientos y nada parecido...

.- ¿Es que a ti te gustaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos? Porque con Hermione no lo hacías...

.- No, es verdad. No. - Me callé. Hablar de mi relación con Hermione seguía incomodándome un poco. Neville supo que la había cagado un poco, así que regresó al tema principal. - Bueno... Nos queda Zabini y Malfoy... No sé cual de los dos es peor.

.- ¿Por qué? - pregunté algo preocupado. ¿Y si era un capullo?

.- Bueno... Zabini sale con Parkinson. Y Malfoy... bueno, es Malfoy.

.- ¿Zabini sale con Parkinson? - algo golpeó mi corazón e hizo que empezara a latir muy rápido. - ¿No era Malfoy? Siempre están juntos y...

.- No, lo pregunté. Pese a que muchos piensan que Malfoy sale con Parkinson desde... Desde siempre, simplemente son amigos. Se conocen desde antes de nacer casi y siempre van juntos por ello, pero Zabini sale con Parkinson desde hace unos meses.

.- Ah... Vaya. Pues nadie lo diría. - De pronto una duda me vino a la cabeza. ¿Cómo parecía Neville saber tanto? - Oye, ¿y tú cómo sabes tanto? Según tenía entendido entre casas no nos hablamos mucho... Y menos con los slytherins – me ahorré el comentario con lo que reflejara la tontería que me parecía todo aquello. Neville se sonrojó. Balbuceó algo que no supe entender y empezó a mover las manos nerviosamente. "¡Aja!" pensé. Él sentia/tenía algo con alguien de esa casa... - ¡Neville! Que guardadito te lo tenías... ¿Quién es ella? - me reí. Tal vez así conseguiría alejar un poco la conversación de mí. La cosa duró poco.

.- Él – dijo sonrojado.

.- ¿Un amigo? - pregunté por costumbre. Estaba claro que no se trataba de un "amigo" si se ponía así...

.- Bueno, no, ya sabes – tartamudeaba. Pensé, horrorizado por dentro, temiendo que mi alterego gay me invadiera, "¡Qué mono!".

.- Vaya... ¿Y se puede saber quién es? - pregunté curioso. Luego me asusté. ¿Y si era Malfoy? Sabía que era suponer mucho que fuera gay pero... Y caí en la cuenta. No era Malfoy, no, era ese tal Nott. Por eso me había preguntado, asustado, si era por él por quien suspiraba. - ¿Es ese tal Nott?

Neville asintió, cohibido. Yo seguí riendo. Esa conversación, situación y descubrimientos me parecían de lo más surrealistas. Su compañero, su amigo, tenía novio. Uno slytherin. Que por lo que se ve le informaba de los por mayores (y menores) de la vida en esa residencia. Y yo, sin quererlo ni proponérmelo, pensé en echar mano de esa información. Aprovechar, tanto como pudiera, esa oportunidad.

Nunca había sido de ir detrás de nada, de desear nada, de ser yo el que actuara... Pero por primera vez en mi vida lo haría, porque si no lo hacía

yo no lo haría nadie, y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar un poco de mi corazón en esa nueva cruzada que se me presentaba.

Quise seguir con Neville y nuestra conversación, preguntarle por su chico y hasta que me lo presentara, pero en ese momento la gente empezó a llegar. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que ya eran las doce y media. El 25 de diciembre ya había terminado para dar paso a un nuevo día.

…

Era 29 de diciembre y ya me sentía frustrado, y un completo fracaso en esto de intentar ser más activo, atacante o como se dijera... Eso no estaba hecho para mí. Gracias a Neville ahora sabía que Draco (Malfoy si me dirigía a él) era bisexual, aunque Nott decía, con bastante frecuencia, que ese era gay de pies a cabeza, pero que le daba corte decirlo. En esos momentos no tenía novia, ni novio. Estaba soltero y sin compromiso, pero tampoco parecía que estuviera en busca de uno. Le gustaban las margaritas, el lago y tener lo que quisiera. No le gustaba la gente "estúpida" (como él llamaba a más de la mitad de la población del colegio), las bromas, las sorpresas y, según un rumor, los niños pequeños y los perros. Se mostraba arrogante ante los demás, siempre miraba por encima del hombro y no consentía, en ningún momento, que se pusiera en duda la "reputación" de su familia. En privado – según Nott – era mucho más soportable y era un amigo muy a tener en cuenta (significara lo que significara eso).

Todo eso, a parte de saber ya que era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de su casa, lo descubrí y recopilé el día 26, cuando un Neville sonrojado y nervioso me había presentado a su novio, que parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese. Pronto, igualmente, se relajó y se entretuvo contando anécdotas de sus amigos (donde estaba Malfoy) y él. Neville, obviamente, le había contado mi tonto encaprichamiento por el rubio. El moreno se estuvo riendo un buen rato de ello, mientras yo fulminaba con la mirada a su castaño novio y me arrepentía, mentalmente, de habérselo "contado".

Como decía, lo mío no era atacar ni perseguir a alguien, porque a parte de lo descubierto el día 26 me había estancado totalmente. Fue ese día, el 29, cuando yo ya estaba totalmente frustrado, que Neville, que se había vuelto definitivamente mi confidente, entró muy feliz en la residencia y me hizo señas para que fuera con él a su cuarto.

.- ¿Cómo va lo tuyo, Harry? - preguntó divertido. Yo levanté la ceja. Él sabía sobradamente los pocos resultados de mi operación. - Ya veo... Pues tengo buenas noticias. Nos vamos de fiesta.

.- ¿Perdón? - fiesta y mi persona en una misma oración no eran sinónimos de algo bueno, y menos para mí.

.- Verás, en Slytherin harán una fiesta de fin de año, pero mañana. Ya sabes que el 31 se hace con todos los que nos hemos quedado, pero Theo me ha contado que en Slytherin hay otra tradición, ésta, y... ¡Nos han invitado!

Me quedé un poco sorprendido. Tenía claro que Nott no me había invitado voluntariamente, no del todo al menos, así que aquello era cosa de Neville. ¿Le daba las gracias o le mataba? Al fin y al cabo me estaba dando una gran oportunidad. De Slytherin se habían quedado bastantes en el colegio ese invierno, pero no una multitud, y estaría en la misma habitación que él, pero...

En serio, ¿le mataba? Neville sabía lo mucho que aborrecía las fiestas, lo malo que era en ellas y lo fácil que huía de ese tipo de tinglados.

¿Me atrevería a ir?

* * *

Y ya está. Quería seguir un poco más pero... Así mantengo el tamaño de capis. Ya tengo, pero, escrito la mitad del siguiente, y juro que "pasan" cosas XD

Pronto espero poder subirlo... ¡A ver si lo logro!

Gracias por seguir leyendo y, sobretodo, por dejarme vuestros comentarios... ¡Me animan a seguir!

Besos ;)

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	12. Move your body

Undécimo capítulo. Y la cosa... Sigue su curso. En principio quería hacer mucho con este fic, contar bastante y tal pero... Veo que lo acabaré antes y que me saltaré algunas de las ideas que tenía, porque si no será eterno... Pero bueno, ya se verá. Todo depende del ritmo que tome ahora – o sea, que sí, voy a acortar XD.

Os dejo con el capi, a ver que os parece ;)

* * *

**El sueño de una vida**

**Capítulo 11:** _Move your body_

* * *

Los actos sociales tienen normas, reglas, de comportamiento, de vestir, de hablar... Hasta de reír. ¿Cómo se puede uno relacionar y conocer en una situación así naturalmente? ¿Cómo saber como es alguien realmente?

Está claro... Que no se puede.

…

¡Por... Dios! Puedo jurar casi completamente, ahora que recuerdo ese día con perspectiva, que nunca había estado más nervioso, ¿o ya lo había dicho? Ni siquiera cuando había llegado por primera vez a Hogwarts. Era 30 de diciembre y, si todo iba según lo planeado (por Neville, obviamente), ese día enamoraría al slytherin que me había... cautivado, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Pero la cuestión era... ¿Cómo? Y aún más importante, ¿sería capaz? Tenía cero experiencia en ese terreno. A esto se le sumaba el hecho de que tenía que "ligarme" a un chico (las pelis que había visto durante años poco me servían), de otra casa, que claramente no me conocía y tampoco estaba interesado en mí. Es más, estaba casi completamente seguro que él pensaba que a mí me gustaba su amiga.

Sí, la situación me parecía ridícula hasta a mí, como a todos, pero mi comportamiento era aún peor. Qué era, ¿una niña de 11 años?

Más de una vez estuve a punto de decirle a Neville que no iba, pero al final siempre ganaba la curiosidad, y una esperanza que estaba claro que no tenía ningún conocimiento de la realidad. Siempre me frenaba un "y si...".

Así que nada, a las 9 y media de la noche (llegaba prudentemente una hora tarde, para que nadie notara mi llegada o para convencerme de que así sería) estaba delante de la puerta de uno de los edificios que encerraba los dormitorios y zonas privadas de los miembros de la casa de las serpientes. No se parecía en nada a Gryffindor, era un edificio gris con cortinas en las ventanas negras, como los balcones. Me invadió un escalofría antes de entrar.

Por dentro, en cambio, he de reconocer que no estaba tan mal, pero no fue hasta mes y medio más tarde que lo pude comprobar, ya que ese día estaba demasiado nervioso para fijarme bien. Además... Estaba todo muy oscuro. Seguí unas luces fluorescentes hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera parecida a la del gran comedor, que se abrió nada más situarme delante de ésta, como por arte de magia. Lo que apareció frente a mí fue lo que ya esperaba, un lugar con un montón de gente gritando intentando hablar por encima de la ensordecedora música, gente bailando (no demasiada, la pista improvisada estaba bastante vacía) y gente colocada en grupitos rodeando diferentes mesas donde se podía ver comida y bebida. Me quedé quieto, paralizado casi. ¿Tenía que buscar entre ese gentío a Neville y a Nott? La idea ya me provocaba pereza y unas enormes ganas de marcharme.

De pronto alguien me golpeó en la espalda. Me giré esperando ver a Neville, pero era el novio (si se le podía llamar así) de éste, dándome una mirada que indicaba que lo siquiera. Así lo hice y enseguida visualicé la mesa donde nos dirigíamos. Allí había un Neville claramente incómodo (no sabía aún porqué), la chica llamada Parkinson hablando con otra chica que no sabía quien era (pero que me sonaba), su moreno novio a su lado tomándole de la mano pero con su atención centrada en el otro chico de la mesa, Draco Malfoy, con el cual mantenía una conversación que parecía casual.

Las reacciones al verme fueron, no sin disimulo, muy diferentes. Neville me miró con cara de alivio pero con cierta culpabilidad, Zabini se enderezó y acercó a su novia a él, mientras ella y su amiga reían socarronamente. El rubio al verme levantó una ceja después de lo que me pareció un repaso en toda regla y que apartara la mirada. Si no fuera porque ya habíamos llegado y Nott me estaba presentando hubiera dado media vuelta y me hubiera largado. Corriendo.

.- Hola chicos. Éste es Harry, Harry Potter. Creo que ya os sonará su nombre.

.- Por desgracia sí – respondió con aspereza Zabini. Las chicas se rieron, Neville bajó la mirada y Malfoy no reaccionó.

.- Emm... Hola – creo que dije. Luego, obviamente, me arrepentí. ¡Sonaba tan tonto!

Por suerte Neville me libró de decir alguna estupidez más y me sacó de allí. Lo que me extrañó fue a donde me llevó.

.- Neville, ¿qué hacemos en el baño?

.- Verás Harry... Tengo que decirte algo antes de volver a llevarte allí...

.- ¿Qué has hecho ya? - pregunté algo asustado. Mi compañero tenía una cara de culpable preocupante, y eso sólo hacía que yo pudiera pensar lo peor. ¿Y si les había dicho que a mí me gustaba...? Pero antes de que pudiera definir cualquier tipo de posibilidad, una peor que la anterior, Neville me sacó de dudas.

.- Verás, es que antes de que llegaras Theo me presentó como... Bueno, como su ya sabes qué – encontraba gracioso que al chico le costara decir "novio" - y me han empezado a preguntar lo típico... Y lo no tan típico. Ya me entiendes. Pero luego... Has salido tú como tema – y allí es donde me arrepentí, por primera vez, de haber decidido llegar tarde esa noche. - He intentado por todos los medios, te lo juro, que me creyeran cuando decía que todos los rumores que circulaban por ahí eran falsos, que no te gustaba nadie de Slytherin y menos Parkinson pero... No me han creído, sobretodo en la segunda parte. Están totalmente convencidos, aunque Theo haya salido en tu defensa, que estás completamente enamorado de Parkinson y que quieres robársela a Zabini, y que por eso estás hoy aquí.

Neville lo había dicho todo del tirón, así que tardé un rato en procesar todo lo que decía. Bueno, tampoco era más de lo que esperaba... Tenía claro que al ir allí tendría que intentar resolver un poco ese tema, porque estaba claro que Zabini tenía ganas de arrancarme la cabeza, que Parkinson y su amiga encontraban fascinante mi repentino enamoramiento y que Malfoy o no opinaba sobre el tema o que defendía, como no, a su amigo.

.- Te lo aseguro, que de veras les he explicado una y otra vez que no eran ciertos pero... - Neville seguía hablando, y no me había dado ni cuenta.

Sonreí en agradecimiento y le aseguré una y otra vez que no pasaba nada, que ya me esperaba algo así. Creo que interiormente me agradeció que no me enfadara con él, pero aún hoy en día no entiendo por qué tendría que haberlo hecho. En toda esa situación Neville sólo tenía la culpa de haberme invitado a ir, pero yo había decidido, al final, asistir por mi propia voluntad. No era como si me hubiera arrastrado hasta allí o como si él hubiera sido el que esparciera esos estúpidos rumores...

Pronto regresamos, ambos, a la mesa en la cual todos estaban alrededor, charlando. Neville se situó al lado de su pareja y yo, como no, al lado de mi compañero de casa, quedando al lado de la chica de la cual aún no sabía el nombre. No tardaron demasiado en empezar a interrogarme a mí, aunque de una forma muy... Slytherin, como descubrí tiempo después de boca de uno de ellos.

.- Bueno Potter... Un honor tenerte aquí, en nuestra fiesta... Pero puedo preguntarte, si no es mucho pedir, ¿cómo es que un león ha decidido venir en tierra de serpientes? Y no me vale que sea para acompañar a tu amiguito...

.- Verás, me pareció interesante – empecé a responder a la chica de mi lado intentando parecer totalmente indiferente a la clara insinuación de mis motivos – poder ver una fiesta de año nuevo antes de año nuevo... A parte de que sentía curiosidad por ver vuestra residencia por dentro.

.- ¿Y qué te ha parecido? - miré más de la cuenta al rubio cuando me lanzó esa pregunta. Lo sabía, pero me costaba coordinar mi cuerpo, mi habla y mis pensamientos cuando se dirigía a mí, ahora lo tenía totalmente claro.

.- Estaba bastante oscuro... Antes de llegar aquí. Sí. Así que... No lo he podido verla del todo.

.- Una auténtica pena – dijo Parkinson situándose a mi lado. Me temí lo peor. Zabini hizo un mal gesto y ella se acercó aún más a mí. - Pero puedes venir siempre que quieras por aquí... Como mi invitado.

No soy muy dado a pillar las indirectas, ni las insinuaciones, siempre me lo han dicho y he terminado aceptándolo, pero Parkinson había sido demasiado directa, o demasiado obvia, para no darme cuenta. Me pregunté si realmente estaba saliendo con Zabini, ya que no creía posible que alguien pudiera ponerse a ligar tan descaradamente con su novio delante... ¿no?

Siguieron sus preguntas indiscretas pero nada directas durante unos 10 minutos más, y Parkinson se cansó de mí a los 15 minutos de ignorarla descaradamente. Perdieron el interés en mi persona a una velocidad que me dejó pasmado, así que a los 20 minutos ya estaba manteniendo una conversación tranquila con Neville y Nott.

Casi toda la noche siguió así de tranquila (excepto algunos momentos de incomodidad por mi parte, generalmente provocados por Malfoy y su cercanía), sonaron las 12 campanadas, nos felicitamos un "aún no feliz año nuevo" – no se besó nadie, así que supuse que eso se lo guardaban para el fin de año de verdad - y a la una aproximadamente ya estaba por irme, como no, sin haber hecho ningún tipo de movimiento hacia el rubio que lograba que no pudiera pensar con claridad. Definitivamente eso de "atacar" no era lo mío. Me despedí de Neville y de Nott, a los demás sólo les hice un gesto, y me encaminé hacia la salida aún con el "no te vayas aún" de mi amigo en la cabeza. Pero cuando ya estaba en ese pasadizo oscuro, con muchos fluorescentes ya muertos, alguien me agarró del brazo y me detuvo.

.- Sabes, irse de una fiesta sin despedirse es de muy mala educación – miré sorprendido, y seguramente con una cara muy estúpida, a Malfoy.

.- Emm… Vale… ¿Adiós? - ¡Que estúpido era! Y el rubio, obviamente, se rió, y me vi a mi mismo pensando que si esa risa no era la más bonita y celestial del mundo él no era un chico. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué me pasaba con ese chico? ¡En serio! ¿Qué?

.- Potter, eres toda una sorpresa – dijo de pronto. Yo no le miraba, avergonzado como estaba, pero podía sentir como aún me sujetaba por el brazo. Juro por Dios que aquella zona quemaba.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- No eres para nada lo esperado. ¿Y obsesionarse por Parkinson? Eso es realmente estúpido…

.- No me gusta Parkinson, ya no sé cómo decirlo… - dije apretando los dientes.

.- Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? – callé, él estaba demasiado cerca como para poder hablar. – En serio, ¿qué haces aquí? – susurró. Sentí su aliento contra mi oreja.

Y me besó. Y me sentí caer, aunque se ve que no lo hice, porque cuando se alejó diciendo "Así te obsesionarás con otra persona" y pude reaccionar, seguía de pie en ese oscuro, y ahora maravilloso, pasillo.

* * *

Y ya está. Me ha pasado una cosa curiosa… Os aseguro que pensaba que ya había subido este capítulo, pero se ve que no. Lo tenía casi todo escrito menos, tal vez, las últimas diez líneas. Que fuerte… XD

Ahora os lo dejo ya aquí. ¡Que terminéis de pasar una feliz Semana Santa! ;)

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


End file.
